Ma berceuse: Mi canción de cuna
by D.Ladylemony
Summary: TRADUCCION: Los hermanos Cullen, una famosa banda llego al colegio en Forks. Solo un deseo: Vivir una vida normal. ¿Normal significa caer en el amor?. Sobre todo cuando a una chica no le interesa quienes son en verdad...
1. Ils arrivent

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta hermosa saga no me pertenences ._. son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer & respecto a la historia pertenece a la autora _Miss BlaBla_. Quien me ha dado la autorización de traducirla al español._

**SUMMARY**:_ Los hermanos Cullen, una famosa banda llego al colegio en Forks. Solo un deseo: Vivir una vida normal. ¿Normal significa caer en el amor?. Sobre todo cuando a una chica no le interesa quienes son en verdad..._

* * *

**Bueno aqui una historia en_ FRANCES!_ que encontre y me gusto mucho leerla, me parecio que cuando lei por primera vez el summary en frances me dio mucha risa... se los contare un poco mas abajo,. pero se reiran con migo tambien, eh amado esta historia y me encantaria compartirla con ustedes, ya que las letras pueden transpasar el idioma.**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

**Ma Berceuse**

'**Mi canción de cuna'**

**Ils arrivent**

**Llegan:**

-WoW, ¿y esta multitud?

Bella fue sacudida en todas las direcciones del pasillo mientras intentaba llegar a su casillero. Obviamente irritada tomo del brazo a Jessica que estaba a su lado.

-No me digas que no lo sabes.- Jessica miro a Bella como si fuese de otro planeta.- Los hermanos Cullen vienen a nuestra escuela.

¿Los hermanos Cullen?, se pregunto para si misma la hija del sheriff, antes de que su mente reaccionara. ¿La banda?.

Obviamente lo que Bella Swan sabía y había notado es que no era el único ser conciente de que la famosa banda había llegado. Hacia mucho que Forks High School no se convertía en un escándalo.

Los hermanos Cullen se habían retirado de los Ángeles, para huir de los medios y obtener sus exámenes finales. Al parecer, hacia años que sus padres habían comprado una residencia en Forks.

Estos adolescentes de entre diecisiete y dieciocho años—*ni siquiera la edad para conducir—ya eran millonarios y con mucho _oro _en su haber.

Bella jamás había escuchado su música, pero de acuerdo con Jessica eran las que toda chica cantaba, en la ducha, en los vestuarios, en los armarios, las típicas canciones que oye toda chica. "un grupo banal" pensó Bella.

Bella siguió a la multitud con la esperanza de seguir viva de alguna manera, esperaba con certeza que no nomás ella tuviera un poco de declive intelectual y no volverse loca por las celebridades. Pero bueno, todavía era una oveja atrapada en el corral de personas, pero, ¿A quien podría reprochárselo?.

Para el primer día de los Cullen, ellos habían sacado toda su artillería pesada como los guardaespaldas. Vigilaban la medida en que los estudiantes se les acercaban, también median a los que se acercaban con un tenedor, por que, había personas menos cuerdas que amaban a otras bandas pero odiaban a los hermanos Cullen, así que era de esperarse alguno que otro accidente estos días.

Habían llegado los tres hermanos: Edward, Jasper y Emmet y otras dos chicas, Rosalie y Alice. La policía miraba desde lejos viendo y actuando para que la gente no se desbordara.

Los cinco chicos vieron pasar a Bella con los libros en su mano, lo que mas llamo la atención de Bella fue que al lado de la rubia con cuerpo de modelo se hallaba uno de los chicos de la banda. "Un gran oso de peluche", dijo Bella inmediatamente. El otro chico rubio veía a una chica de cabello negro y tez blanca, simulaba un hermoso duende.

El último parecía mucho mas joven, Bella suspiro por su belleza, tan delicado pero a la vez muy masculino… la realidad salto a la vista de Bella. Pocas veces se fijaba en el aspecto físico, más bien, jamás había visto un físico así de perfecto. Tenía la belleza y el encanto. Ella sonrío levemente pensando que aun era como un brillante maniquí.

Por supuesto Bella podía saber exactamente como se llamaba. Pero no logro distinguir el nombre que pertenecía a cada quien puesto a que un reportero de Port Angeles se llevaba gritando "Emmet, Edward, Jasper"… Una ves los cinco Cullen entraron a la Sala la gente y los estudiantes—por que si, habían venido niñas pequeñas ¡Hasta abuelas! Que no pertenecían a la escuela ni tenían ningún tipo de negocio allí—empezaron a retirarse y dispersarse.

Bella aprovecho el momento para reunirse con su padre que estaba con los brazos cruzados fuera de su coche.

-Hola papá.

-Hola, vine para que los demás se ahorrarán un lío.

Bella reprimió una carcajada.- Al menos ya no seré el centro de atención, ya era hora de cambiar de escena.

-No más pesca el domingo, y bienvenida al centro de entretenimiento.- dijo Charlie señalando la escuela.

-Papa, tengo que entrar ya, me toca clase.

-Si, solo eh… Bella llegare tarde después de patrullar esta noche.

Bella solo asintió y sacudió la cabeza con un poco de tristeza, atravesó el pasillo a pesar que la campana había sonado. Cuando llego, se dio cuenta que todas las cabezas se dirigían al posterior de la clase. El profesor ya estaba allí, como nadie se atrevía a hablar en voz alta, por supuesto. Pero como en todas las escuelas los murmullos no se hacen esperar. La morena, la novia de uno de los Cullen se quedo mirando el mapa de los Estados Unidos. "Probablemente, para evitar la mirada", parecía tranquila, pero tensa.

Bella siguió caminando para ocupar su lugar en primera fila, con una diagonal hacia la chica, se sentó y no hablo más… para evitar sentir a la nueva estudiante como ella lo hizo cuando vino a Forks.

-Creo que no es necesario presentar a Alice Cullen.- suspiro el profesor.- Espero que todo el mundo allá tenido unas vacaciones excelentes y que hayan cumplido su sueño de una noche de verano.- rió ante su chiste, el cual nadie siguió, y empezó a dar la clase.

Bella vio por el rabillo de ojo que Alice no tenia libro. Y que se lo pedía a un chico, inmediatamente Bella se voltio y de nuevo puso toda su atención, no es que le importara mucho hostigar a las demás personas, famosos o no.

-Bueno.- dijo Ángela, sentándose al lado de Bella.- voy a seguir contigo.

Ángela Weber, siempre atenta y dispuesta a ayudar, las dos se pusieron a leer pero Isabella no tenia toda su atención en la lectura, sus pensamientos vagaban en un sinfín de emociones, pensando en la nueva moto que había reparado con Jacob Black, o mejor dicho, que Jake había reparado.

-Señorita Swan?, Isabella?.- La chica se dio cuenta que el maestro le estaba hablando pues Ángela le pego un codazo en las costillas.

-No le interesa el curso en estos momentos?.- pregunto el profesor con la mirada severa.

-Lo siento… no es que yo..-.- contesto completamente ruborizada.- Eh estudiado esta en Phoenix a principios de este año.

-Esta sección en especial?.- pregunto de nuevo señalando el libro a lo que Bella simplemente asintió.

-Pues por lo menos finja que pone atención…- hablo el Señor.

La mirada de Isabella callo de nuevo al escritorio, incomoda pues sentía que los rumores eran específicamente para ella.

Pero fue un error, ya que al levantar la mirada descubrió que era una indirecta para Alice Cullen a quien todos los estudiantes miraban. Este maestro si que era extraño.

La clase dio por terminada y Bella se apresuro a salir por la puerta del salón.

-Uh… ¿Isabella?- Bella se voltio y cayó cara a cara con Alice Cullen, quien frunció el seño y ayudo a Bella a incorporarse de nuevo.

-¿Si?- contesto Bella.

-Tu amigo me presto este libro, pero ha salido demasiado rápido para poder alcanzarlo, se lo podrías entregar por mi?

-Uh, si.- Bella tomo el libro y miro rápidamente a su alrededor, verificando que nadie la hubiera visto hablando con Alice, si fuese así, las preguntas no se acabarían. Avergonzada nuevamente, la hija del sheriff volvió a salir.

-Espera Isabella.- ella se giro sobre sus talones, viendo que Alice se había unido a uno de sus hermanos o amigos, no estaba muy segura, tenía el cabello cobrizo y ojos color verde. No queriéndolo mirar demasiado, Bella poso sus pozos chocolate en la pequeña Cullen.

-¿Nos puedes mostrar donde esta la sala de matemáticas?

-En el pasillo 112.

-Nos puedes guiar?- pregunto de nuevo sin abandonar la sonrisa que adornaba su hermoso rostro.- Veía que es hacia allá, y tu ibas en camino.- explicó.

Bella les hizo una seña para que la siguieran, rogando internamente no ser abordados por fotógrafos o ese tipo de cosas, detrás de ella Alice y el chico iban susurrando.

-Así que tu también eres nueva?.- pregunto la chica.

-Si llegue en febrero.- contesto Bella parándose en la puerta.

-De Phoenix?.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y señalo la sala donde los estudiantes gritaban y tiraban papeles por la 'alegría' de volver a clases.

-Esta es tu habitación.- señalo de nuevo Bella.

-No te puedes imaginar lo divertido que es venir aquí Isabella.

-Solo Bella.- corrigió.

-Bella.-Alice tenía una sonrisa mas brillante de lo normal pues sabía que el poder llamarla por su apodo era un buen pasó para alguien que no buscaba nada a cambio con los Cullen.

El muchacho de cabellos dorados entro a la habitación junto con Alice, echándole una pequeña mirada misteriosa a Bella. El intercambio de miradas duro solamente un segundo, uno en el cual el estomago de Bella se lleno… de miles de pájaros revoloteantes.

Bella se quedo fuera de la habitación… pensando 'Dios mío, ¿Estoy a punto de convertirme en una de esas groupies?' *

* * *

1-*: En francia la edad legal para manejar son los 18 años por lo que Bella no esta segura de cuantos años tienen en realidad

2-* El termino "_groupie_" ha sido utilizado con cierta liviandad en la actualidad. Cualquier chica gritona con ínfulas de fans se ha autodenominado como groupie, como si con hacer cartelitos y gritar afuera de un show fuera suficiente. ¡Se equivocan señoritas! Es mucho más que eso…

**Una groupie no sólo busca un inocente autógrafo, sino que va mucho más allá y pretende tener cierta intimidad con ese objeto de admiración y deseo. **Y no sólo una vez, sino que busca ser parte de su vida, de sus tours, cuidándole los instrumentos, ayudando a instalarlos, siendo musas inspiradoras etc. Las groupies de los 60' y 70', son DE TODAS MANERAS unas divas con secretos de las grandes estrellas del rock. En fin, en mi opinion las groupies empezaron con ~The Beatles~

Bueno, aqui esta por que rei un poco cuando lei el summary de esta historia, se las pondre en francés para que le allen el sentido de la palabra que esta escrita en _**ingles**_

"_Les _**Cullen Brothers**_, célèbre groupe de musique, débarque au lycée de Forks. Une seule envie : vivre une vie normale. Quoi de plus normal que de tomber amoureux ? Problème : la fille en question n'a pas forcément envie de l'être, elle_."

Ok, si se daran cuenta lo de Cullen 'Brothers', si sabran no?, JB! jooons xD! me dio gracia, pero en verdad me ha encantado y no quiero que lo vean de esa manera ^^

_**~Den**_**i**_**ssemake**_


	2. No Pas se faire remarquer: “No se notó”

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta hermosa saga no me pertenences ._. son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer & respecto a la historia pertenece a la autora _Miss BlaBla_. Quien me ha dado la autorización de traducirla al español._

**SUMMARY**:_ Los hermanos Cullen, una famosa banda llego al colegio en Forks. Solo un deseo: Vivir una vida normal. ¿Normal significa caer en el amor?. Sobre todo cuando a una chica no le interesa quienes son en verdad..._

* * *

**No Pas se faire remarquer:**

"**No se notó"**

La hora del almuerzo había llegado muy pronto. Bella entró a la cafetería y cogió una manzana, como siempre el murmullo habitual reinaba, así que ella decidió sentarse en su lugar habitual, junto al lado de Ángela.

-Alice Cullen me ha dado este libro, me ha dicho que te lo entregue.- dijo dándole el libro al joven que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

-Hey, Bella, ¿Es cierto que has hablado con Edward Cullen?. —y aquí vamos—suspiro para sus adentros cuando vio a Jessica preguntando con impaciencia. Bella tuvo que explicar la situación parte por parte ¡Con detalles! Pues sabia que si no los contaba, Jessica, no estaría muy conforme. Bella pensaba que el almuerzo jamás terminaría, así que se disculpo excusándose con un "tengo que ir al baño" y salio de la cafetería.

Paso por la sala donde había diversos instrumentos, estaba tan sorprendida de encontrar a alguien en ese salón a esa hora. Precisamente a el. Bella toco el otro extremo de la puerta con su pie, queriendo entrar, pero no llego muy lejos, ya que 'la patosa Bella' tenía familiaridad a la torpeza que la caracterizaba. Los libros tampoco tardaron en caer dispersos en todo el piso, y como todo un caballero Edward Cullen empezó a recogerlos junto con su lap.*

-Va!, no puede ser.- murmuro ella con firmeza.

Se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, y Edward le entrego la computadora portátil.

-Gracias.- dijo.

-De nada.

Su voz aun no dacia mucho, parecía encajar perfectamente en su físico, era muy atractivo. Juntos, caminaron hasta el aula de biología, donde Bella tomo lugar enseguida.

-Gracias por lo de matemáticas.- dijo recordando cuando Bella los había guiado.

-No fue nada.- ella se encogió de hombros.- Estábamos en el mismo camino.

El sonrío, y se paso la mano por el cabello, levantando ligeramente las cejas.

-De hecho, soy yo, Edward.- Isabella solo asintió, ahora solo le quedaba diferencias a Emmet y a Jasper.

-Soy Bella.- dijo la chica.

-Lo se.- Edward sonrió, y Bella lo miro confusa.- Alice ha dicho tu nombre…

-Debes aprender a orientarte, de todos modos, esta escuela no es tan grande.

-Probablemente, seria mas fácil si no existiera ninguna en el mundo.- dijo el refiriéndose a la escuela.

-Si.- dijo Bella haciendo una mueca.- Claro.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar y Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Bella puso los ojos en su libro y creó una barrera con su cabello. Edward, confuso, tomo su mochila y se dirigió al profesor para que este le asignara un lugar en la clase.

Bella se dio cuenta que el emanaba confianza y tranquilidad, pero sin ser arrogante.

Edward voltio, y sus miradas se encontraron, ella simplemente sonrojada… parecía no tener el autocontrol suficiente para retirar la vista, había algo en la intensidad de su mirada que no podía ocultar… Esta simple mirada más, era para ella, altamente preocupante, tenia que empezar a controlarse, era como un pase al encantamiento de las jóvenes que lo perseguían, ahora entendía que su mirada no era solo el _boleto _a ser _atractivo_, si no otra simple interpretación de su interior.

Esa semana, Bella no hablo con Alice ni con Edward. Ella sabia—gracias a las noticias—que Emmet '_el gran oso'_ era el baterista, y Jasper el rubio que parecía estar reprimido era el guitarrista y cantante con una voz sorprendente…Intrigada, Bella hizo su propia búsqueda en Internet… La rubia Rosalie era novia de Emmet y Alice del cantante. Aun siguiendo con la búsqueda encontró dos canciones de tres que le habían gustado… Una de ellas, era solamente cantada por Edward, cuya voz era simplemente cautivadora y la música de esta provenía de un piano.

Las cosas se fueron calmando poco a poco, no se puede decir que Los Cullen no llamaban la atención todavía, al contrario, su fama y popularidad hizo que más personas se inscribieran al colegio en Forks.

Emmet Cullen y Jasper Hale—el segundo era primero de Emmet, adoptado por los Cullen—habían solicitado unirse al equipo de futbol americano, ellos eran muy buenos, así que no tardaron en aceptarlos.

Edward, mientras tanto, trató de ser discreto, no intervenía a los profesores en el aula, pero lo poco que Bella podía ver de él era en biología y sabia que era una buena persona.

-Hey Cullen.- llamo Mike Newton, y hasta Bella levanto la vista.- Tu hermano nos dijo que eres bueno en el baloncesto, por que no vienen a jugar con nosotros después de clases?.- pregunto el rubio muy entusiasta.

-No, Gracias.- respondió, y después puso su nariz en el libro, bajando la cabeza.

'Y eso que yo me preguntaba por que se negaba a todo', pensaba Bella.

Las clases terminaron y Bella se dirigió a su coche, sin darse cuenta empezó a tararear la canción "The trip" de los hermanos Cullen, mientras que su reproductor seguía la música.

-Estas escuchando mi canción de cuna?.- pregunto una voz detrás de ella.

Se volvió hacia atrás sorprendida y se quito los auriculares.

-Hola…- dijo ella sin aire.

-Hola.- repitió de nuevo.- ¿Qué es lo que escuchas?.- pregunto de nuevo, en su rostro se marcaba una sonrisa arrogante, estaba recargado en su volvo plateado, el cual estaba aparcado junto al auto de Bella. Ella se ruborizo fuertemente, y contesto.

-Lo sabes muy bien.

Ella aun avergonzada y un poco molesta por la arrogancia del chico, abrió la puerta del coche, enojada, pues la habían descubierto en el acto…

-No quiero que me tomes como una groupie.

-Estoy muy sorprendido, tomando en cuenta que tu ni siquiera sabias mi nombre.

-Yo solo quería saber por que la gente los idolatra tanto.

-Y el amor?.- preguntó Edward.

-No… son solo tres canciones, tal vez me ayuden…- dijo Bella excusándose.

-Son tan solo dos discos los que llevamos, así que… ¿Cuáles son las tres?...

Bella saco su Walkman, y le enseño la pantalla, para que viera cuales eran las tres canciones. Edward vio que su canción de cuna se encontraba en segundo lugar, ya que la primera era 'claro de luna'.

-Cambias mucho de genero, clásico, pop y luego pesado?.- pregunto.

-Me gusta experimentar.- dijo Bella.

-A mi también así que… nos hemos desenmascarado.

Ella sonrío y subió a su coche… con mas tranquilidad.

Al día siguiente, Alice Cullen prácticamente salto sobre ella.

-Hola Bella.- dijo la morena.

-Hola Alice.- respondió Bella.

-Jasper.- se presento el cantante, Bella solo asintió y musito su nombre.- Bella…- y estrecharon sus manos.

-Bella, estoy buscando tiendas de por aquí, cerca… tu sabes 'A la vuelta de la esquina'?.- dijo Alice muy entusiasta.

-No… en Forks no encontraras nada… creo que deberían ir a Port Ángeles antes de que cierren.

-Perfecto, ¿Quieres venir de compras conmigo el sábado?

-Uh?

Bella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, sacudió la cabeza y se paso su frágil mano por sus cabellos almendrados.

-Em… bueno, ir de compras no es lo mío.

-Oh, ¡Vamos!.- dijo Alice.- Tú eres la única chica de la escuela, y creo que de todo el pueblo que se ha portado bien con nosotros.- le señalo haciendo un puchero.- Te prometo que no andaremos saltando de arriba hacia abajo.- finalizo.

-Bueno, es eso o quedarme en casa para una tarde de torturas.

Alice y Bella sonrieron al mismo tiempo, Alice lo hacia por que Bella había aceptado, a ella en realidad le caía muy bien. También Jasper soltó una sonora carcajada. Ellas se giraron para mirarlo y el explico.

-Cuidado, a Alice le encanta jugar a las muñecas.- pero para Bella, aquella frase sonó como un completo misterio… aunque claro, en realidad no sabia lo que se esperaba.

-Que…?.- pregunto Bella desconcertada.

-Vamos Bella.- jaló Alice.- ¡Tenemos que encontrar el vestido perfecto para el baile de fin de año!.- chillo claramente emocionada, y con una sonrisa mas angelical… ¡como si eso fuera posible!

-Pero si es en dos meses.- se quejó Bella.

-Es por eso que se acaban y no encontraremos los mejores.- contraatacó Alice.

-Yo no voy a los bailes Alice.

-¿De veras?.- pregunto desconcertada la morena.- Bueno… Puedes ayudarnos a escoger el mío y el de Rosalie.

-Bueno… creo que no tengo otra opción.- suspiro Isabella ahora derrotada.

-Perfecto ahora tenemos muchos días de anticipación, ¡Adiós Bella!.- dijo jalando a Jasper hacia la salida.

-Es a la derecha.- gritó Bella pues se dirigían a otro lugar, y así Alice y Jasper desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado. Bella sacudió la cabeza, y se prometió que si en un futuro ella se hiciera amiga de Alice tendría que acostumbrarse a la sonrisa y a los sobornos gracias a su cara angelical. Cuando Bella termino sus pensamientos levanto la vista y vio a Edward, Alice y Jasper en la taquillas, viéndola atentamente.

-Te dije que era hacia la derecha.- le dijo Bella.

-Si, pero yo no iba hacia la salida… iba por este monstruo.- señalo a Edward.

-¿Por qué no vas al baile?.- preguntó Edward.

-Yo… no… yo no bailo.- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-¿En serio?.- pregunto el hermoso y guapo Edward, sorprendido de que una chica como Bella no bailara.

Ella asintió.

-Eh… escucha.- ella se debatía en si decirle lo que pensaba o guardárselo para si misma.- no quiero ser grosera… ni nada por el estilo… pero ¿Cómo decirte que no deberías hablar conmigo en publico?.- Bella bajo la cabeza ante la liberación de sus pensamientos y se sonrojo fuertemente.

-¿Por qué?.- Edward corrió las cejas y frunció el seño.

-Ya no… em… ya no quiero ser el centro de atención, no es nada contra ti, ni contra todos ustedes…pero es que todos… ya no…- Bella tartamudeaba, lo cual le pareció a Edward muy adorable.

El veía a los estudiantes alrededor, que obviamente los miraban… sonrío y después bajo la mirada hacia la de Bella.

-Así que… si eh entendido bien, no importa si hablamos mientras estemos en privado?.

-Solo si tú quieres, claro.

Ella no entendía del todo su actitud, sin embargo Edward hizo un saludo militar, cuando los soldados acatan una orden y llevan su mano firme hasta su frente, y se alejo de allí con una sonrisa criptica…

* * *

**_1.-*: LAP: computadora portatil... :D_  
**

**WoW! 21 REVIEWS! me ha encannttaaddoo :) Bueno, me han llegado los reviews & me han dicho que les a gustadoo mucho esta historia ¡ME ALEGRO! Bueno... espero actualizar el sabadO... si las cosas van bnn, estoy bnn enferma de los oidos,, **

**Si ya se lo que piensan: "siempre te enfermas" jhajahaha pues si, no eh ido a la escuela wiii xD,**

**Bueno, noss leeemos espero los REVIEWS!**

**Denissemake**


	3. Un petit côté vieillot?

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta hermosa saga no me pertenences ._. son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer & respecto a la historia pertenece a la autora _Miss BlaBla_. Quien me ha dado la autorización de traducirla al español._

**SUMMARY**:_ Los hermanos Cullen, una famosa banda llego al colegio en Forks. Solo un deseo: Vivir una vida normal. ¿Normal significa caer en el amor?. Sobre todo cuando a una chica no le interesa quienes son en verdad..._

_

* * *

_

**Un petit côté vieillot?**

**¿Un poco anticuando?**

La noche del jueves, en el partido de futbol, Bella se sentó en las primeras filas de las gradas con Ángela y Jessica. Mas abajo, Alice estaba sentada junto a Edward y Rosalie… la pequeña duende la saludó, agitando su mano en dirección a Bella.

-Bueno, parece que has hecho nuevos amigos.- rió Ángela.

-Nosotros no somos… amigos.- dijo Bella. Como siempre Mike tenia que intervenir, con aires petulantes.

-Así que, Bella, has venido a vernos jugar…- dijo ilusionado.

-Como puedes ver, Mike.- dijo Bella tratando de no herir sus sentimientos.

-Hay una pequeña recepción después del juego Ben.- dijo diciéndole al muchacho…- Te llevas a las chicas?.- pregunto.

-Um…-musito Bella.

-Por mi esta excelente.- hablo Jessica claramente emocionada.

-No, Gracias.- dijo Bella, a lo que Ángela asintió con la cabeza, ella siempre entendía a Bella.

-Valla, si que pones claras las cosas, Bella.- dijo Mike.

-Tú sabes ¿no?, siendo la hija del sheriff no voy a lugares donde hay alcohol.

-Claro…

Bella daba ese tipo de indirectas a Mike constantemente… no le gustaban ese tipo de fiestas, algo que el chico no terminaba de entender… mejor dicho 'no le gustabas las fiestas donde Mike se encontraba'. Afortunadamente los Bisontes resultaron los ganadores del partido. Pero todos sabían que no lo habrían logrado sin el gran alcance que Emmet brindaba a todos los jugadores. El había retirado a muchos opositores y los había enviado directamente a la quarter-back*.

El grito que Ángela y Bella dieron cuando su equipo ganó, no fue nada comparado con el de Jessica, quien sin duda, seria una gran animadora.

-Te llevamos a tu casa, Bella?.- pregunto Ángela.

-No, llamare a Charlie para que venga por mí.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana.- grito su amiga en las gradas.

Bella conservo su sonrisa hasta que termino unos pendientes, la tarde cayó rápido, así que Bella tuvo que decirle a Charlie que la buscara después de clases.

-No vas a la fiesta?.- Bella se voltio y se encontró con todos los Cullen juntos, era Edward quien había hablado, mientras Alice le daba de nuevo una de sus agradables sonrisas.

-Eh… no.- dijo Bella.

-Y como te iras a casa?, ¿Vendrán por ti?.

-Algo así, llamare a mi padre…¿No iras a la fiesta?.- pregunto.

-Ellos irán.- dijo Edward señalando a las cuatro parejas.- Te puedo llevar a tu casa…

-Pero, ¿Cómo se irían los demás?.- pregunto.

-Hemos traído dos autos, se irían con Rose.

-Pero… tú no sabes donde vivo.

-Tu me guiarías Bella.- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

'¿Por qué todo el tiempo responde así?' se pregunto un Edward levemente irritado. Bella suspiro derrotada, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al coche de Edward, después de todo, el había insistido y era muy maleducado rechazar… Las dos parejas, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Alice se despidieron y tomaron su camino al descapotable y maravilloso auto rojo que la rubia conducía.

Edward le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Bella, la puerta de su flamante y hermoso volvo plateado. Ya que Bella estuvo dentro, Edward rodeo su auto y se posiciono en su asiento.

-Por que no vas a celebrar esta noche?.- pregunto Bella. Edward hizo una mueca.

-Es el tipo de cosas donde la gente se amontona para pedir autógrafos o fotografías, tú sabes…

-¿No te gusta lo que haces?.

Edward rió ante la pregunta evidente de Bella, era muy perspectiva.

-Has dado en el blanco…-dijo Edward sarcásticamente.

-¿Y por que no continúan con la música?.

-De hecho amo todo eso, cantar en el escenario, con la gente siguiendo las pistas de tus canciones, gritando… todo lo que comparten con tigo en ese momento es solo una conexión, la conexión del mundo… la música en vivo es muy grande Bella, es apasionante.- El lo describía como lo mejor del mundo, seguro que lo era, claro… si a el le gustaba.

-Pero no te dejaba tiempo para lo demás.- finalizo Bella.

-Así es…

-¿Y a tus hermanos?, ¿Les gustaba?

-Pues… Emmet lo ve como un juego, y Jasper intenta tomar el lado bueno de las cosas.

-¿Y por que no lo equilibran?.

-Buena pregunta.- respondió Edward pensativo.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres una vida normal?.

-Oh si, pero basta de hablar sobre mi, ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar esta noche?.

-No lo se… mi padre lo podría arruinar, el es Sheriff…- dijo Bella pensando en la ultima vez que arruino la fiesta en la reserva de los indios.

-¿Y….?.- pregunto Edward.

-Bueno, probablemente haya alcohol allí, y tendré que ser verificada cuando llegue a casa, con un alcoholímetro o algo parecido.

Edward rió ante las mentiras de Bella, por parte, el estaba seguro que solo una fracción de lo que ella decía era verdad, pero la otra… ¡no había quien le creyera!.

-Mejor cuéntame la versión oficial, Bella.- dijo el con una sonrisa burlona, Bella se sonrojo, pues sabia que había sido descubierta.

-No me gustan las multitudes…y no me divierten tanto ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Ósea que tienes un lado antiguo?_*_- pregunto el chico...

-Exactamente.- y ella se echo a reír solo un poco, Edward sonrió, por el simple hecho de verla tan amena y alegre. Detuve el coche cuando Bella señalo su casa.

-Gracias por haberme traído, Edward.- dijo Bella.

-De nada, hasta mañana.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana.

Bella abrió la puerta del coche y salio pero como siempre tenia que cometer un error, se cayó en la hierba, lo que provoco un sonrojo de su parte y una ligera risa de Edward, Bella se levanto sin voltear hacia atrás y entro a su casa.

El sábado, después de tomar una ducha Bella empezó a vestirse, pues darían las once y tendría que ir de compras… se preguntaba por que había aceptado… ¡A si, por la sonrisa de Alice! Claro…

A la una de la tarde, sonó un claxon, Alice y Rosalie la esperaban en un excelente y corto sedán negro… '¿De donde sacaban tantos coches?', se pregunto inconcientemente.

En el camino hacia Port Ángeles, después del intercambio de banalidades, Alice le sonrió a Bella burlonamente.

-Así que tu y Edward ahora salen juntos?.- pregunto.

Bella casi se ahoga con su propia saliva mientras que Rose compartía una mirada cómplice con su hermana.

-No.- dijo ella con tos.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.

-Oh… solo una impresión.

-Edward rara vez habla con tanta naturalidad sobre una chica.- Rosalie explico, dirigiéndose a Bella que estaba sentada de espaldas.

-No es exactamente la palabra.- dijo el duende.

Las dos hermanas intercambiaron la misma mirada de hacia unos segundos atrás, no estaba en sus cabezas pero… no es que la idea de salir con un chico tan guapo y encantador como Edward Cullen llegase a disgustarle.

Bella pensaba que ella era demasiado simple y paliducha.

-No es que me rehúse.- dijo Bella poniéndose roja, adivinando la 'palabra'.

-Que… ¿No te gusta?.- preguntaron las chicas.

-Si… bueno no…pero sí… ¿Cómo me explico?.

Rosalie frunció el seño mientras se ponía brillo labial, mirándose en el espejo retrovisor, también miraba a Bella. Ella trato de corregir sus frases.

-Oh, si me gusta, es muy… Bonito… pero demasiado…

-Sour? **(N/A: amargado).**

-No.

-Fool?**(N/A: idiota, tonto, … etc.).**

-No.

-Misterioso!

-No… bueno sí, es solo que es demasiado famoso.

-Oh…- solo pudieron decir, no se podían imaginar ni creían lo que acababan de escuchar.

-No debe ser muy normal…- murmuro Rose.- es como la nana.- Pero claro, a todas las chicas les gustaban las celebridades.

-Uh... sí... bueno... no me gusta ser eh... el centro de atención...

Las chicas buscaron cosas sin importancia en Port Ángeles… ¿Siempre eran tan hiperactivas? Comieron pizza, cosas normales…

En resumen, lo que Bella pensó ese día, se redujo a una sola cosa, 'su instinto de supervivencia' aun que aun no lo desarrollaba bien, la gente pensaba en ella como una persona coherente, madura…

Pero como siempre ese instinto le dictaba aprender a evaluar… los Cullen y los Hale… ellos tenían razones, no podía andar juzgando a la gente, así que… se dispuso a disfrutar, a tomárselo todo a la ligera.

* * *

**¿LESSSS GUSTO?, dejenmeee saberlo con sus reviewss!:= * por favooorrr ^.^, me hacenn muuuuuuuuuuuy Feliz :D asi que ustedes tienen el tiempo en que suba :),**

**TRatare de actualizar oi **_el matrimonio cullen y contra el audi no :_**), Nosss vemos, losss quiero :=D!**

**_D_enissemake**


	4. Le resto Fait se l'onuHay un restaurant

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta hermosa saga no me pertenences ._. son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer & respecto a la historia pertenece a la autora _Miss BlaBla_. Quien me ha dado la autorización de traducirla al español._

**SUMMARY**:_ Los hermanos Cullen, una famosa banda llego al colegio en Forks. Solo un deseo: Vivir una vida normal. ¿Normal significa caer en el amor?. Sobre todo cuando a una chica no le interesa quienes son en verdad..._

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:** Bueno antes que nada tennngoo muchas razones para no haber actualizado :D! asi que mas abajo las tienen, reciibire quejaz lo seee:(, pero dejenn sus reviews!:D

* * *

**Le resto Fait se l'onu**

**Hay un restaurante?**

Al llegar al restaurante, las chicas naturalmente corrieron a los brazos de sus novios. Bella se quedo allí, preguntándose exactamente donde se podía sentar, si fuera junto a Edward—que no sería muy raro—o junto a Emmet donde se encontraba un pequeño lugar. Cuando Edward saco el abrigo del asiento para hacer lugar a Bella, ella se dio cuenta que había muy pocas opciones y, resignada se sentó y suspiro.

-Mujer que suspira no dice lo que quiere.- dijo Emmet.

Todo el mundo se congelo y miro al joven con ojos grandes, incluso se detuvo Rosalie acariciándole el pelo, lo miraban estupefacto, después que el silencio se hizo notorio, levanto la vista al menú.

-Bueno, ¿Qué?.- pregunto con aire desganado.

-Pero, ¡wow!, hay un cerebro dentro de toda esa masa muscular?.- dijo Jasper sorprendido.

Emmet lo miro amenazadoramente.

-Ah, sí, eh dicho demasiado.

Emmet le propino un golpe en el hombre a Jasper haciendo que los dos soltaran estruendosas carcajadas.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos a comer?.- le pregunto Alice a Jasper.

Bella se sentía sola, atrapada entre Edward y Emmet. Por último la calma volvió a la mesa, ahora tenía que compartir el menú con su compañero, Edward, por supuesto, quien se inclino hacia ella de tal manera que los dos pudieran ver la carta.

Por primera vez ella sentía su olor, un perfume conocido, sin lugar a dudas, pero no sabía su nombre. No sabían que tomarían, así que ordeno para todo el mundo, en eso llego la camarera quien les quito ese momento, pues se volvió loca de la emoción pidiéndoles autógrafos a todos…

Bella ordeno entonces la primera pizza que cayó delante de sus ojos.

-No lo sé si amaba la piña antes de comerla con pizza o si fue después.- dijo Bella haciendo que Edward cayera en confusión, mientras los otros discutían sobre el juego de la noche anterior.

-m… ¿Por qué dices eso?.

-Tu acabas de pedir una pizza piña con piña ¿no?.

-Oh bah... ah sí, de ahí el nombre "Hawaiana"... ".- pensó rápidamente y dijo la mejor escusa que tenía en ese momento.

-Eh… voy al baño.

Bella fue al baño y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el pasillo se tropezó con una pala de limpieza. Sin perjuicio esto lo decoran de la m*****! Detrás de ella se oyeron las risitas contenidas de los Cullen's & Co. Seguramente a su costa.

Cuando regresó, después de haber pasado el agua fría por su cara, la conversación derivó hacia la gente de Los Ángeles desde los nombres que ella no conocía a los que eran famosos.

-¿Estás bien? .- pregunto Edward mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

-Si es solo que…. Arriba todo… Creo que soy alérgica a los tumultos, Alice lo lleva bien pero yo no.

-Cierto.- dijo Edward

Bella se paso una mano por los cabellos y tomo un sorbo de coca cola tratando de concentrarse en la conversación.

-Les aseguro que si ustedes quieren un descanso hay que hacerlo ahora, hay que cortar lazos con Lola un poco.- insistió Alice con el seño fruncido.- Jasper y tu irán a la universidad el año que viene y Edward aun cursara su último grado de secundaria, ¿No creen que pasarlo tranquilo este tiempo es lo mejor?, todos descansaditos para asistir a la universidad.

-Ella solo hablo de un concierto, eso es todo.

-Un concierto que es para un programa de radio, se trata de un truco para relanzar su carrera no para hacer una pausa.

Era la primera vez que Bella veía a Alice sin una sonrisa. Esa ruptura, se veía que era mucho en su corazón, como si fuera parte del equipo… del grupo.

-Se acaba de una vez.- dijo Emmet.

-Una vez y luego otra, tal vez te diviertes hermano, pero tienes que pensar que no siempre será así, y siendo que tu eres el líder.

-Podríamos estar hablando de más.- dijo Edward echándole una mirada a Bella.

-Bella?

La interpelada levanto la vista y su rostro se ilumino al ver unos grandes ojos cafés frente a ella.

-¡Jake!, pero, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Parecía incomodo para Jake pero gustoso de ver a Bella, se levanto y parecía un gigante en crecimiento.

-Vine por una pizza para mi tío, tiene la biblioteca allí arriba.

-Y viniste a verlo?

-No, yo trabajo para él en veces, compro pizzas para el coche, tú sabes…

Jake llevaba una piza en las manos, Bella hecho una mirada detrás de ella y nadie la estaba viendo, pero Rosalie y Emmet cuchicheaban entre sí.

-Oh.- dijo Bella volviéndose hacia los chicos.- Ellos son Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet, son algunos amigos, de la escuela…Jacob.

-Hola, dijo avergonzado.

-Hola.- dijo Alice mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Bueno Bella.- dijo Jake.- Nos vemos mañana?.

-Por supuesto.- dijo ella pensado en su moto.

-Adiós chicos.- se despidió el moreno con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Es tu amigo?.- Alice empezó arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, es mi amigo.

-Bueno, una se pregunta si es más que un simple amigo, tú sabes.

-Oh! No, no, solo es mi amigo, en verdad.

-Y que harás con el mañana, ¿Iras a misa?-Alice sonrió lanzándole una mirada entre divertida y cómplice a Jasper.

-Vamos, todos los Domingos a reparar una moto.

Ella se encogió de hombros y fijo toda su atención a la coca cola que tenía delante de ella. Sentía la mirada penetrante de Edward, preguntados algo.

"Emmet amaba las motocicletas, al fin una sonrisa malévola cruzo por el rostro de este"

-No podemos hablar de otra cosa?.- murmuro Bella, mientras se levantaba por un trozo de pizza.

-Podemos hablar de piñas.- sugirió Edward con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miro con sorpresa y se sonrojo ligeramente, solo poco.

-Eso estaría bien.- contesto.

-Luego nos explicas porque te fuiste de Phoenix, ¿Tus padres se han mudado?.- le pregunto Emmet.

-No solo yo.- suspiro ella, dándose cuenta que no se iba a liberar de la conversación fácilmente.

-¿Cómo?.- pregunto Alice confusa.

-Mi madre volvió a casarse…

-Y no te gusta tu padrastro?-Esta vez fue Edward quien pregunto.

-No, eso no es, al contrario.

-¿Es que tu madre te hecho?.

Bella frunció el seño y casi con coraje les respondió.

-Ya no mas, el es un jugador de beisbol y viaja mucho.

-Un jugador conocido?

-No, es de segunda clase, pero mi madre se quedaba conmigo la mayoría del tiempo y sé que no era feliz.

-Así que decidiste acoger un cuarto con tu padre?.

-Ajá. Eso es todo… Y ustedes, en los Ángeles, ¿Asistían a la secundaria?.- pregunto Bella imaginándose a todo ese tumulto de chicas pidiendo una foto o un autógrafo.

-No, tomamos un curso por correspondencia con un tutor.- dijo Edward comiendo su bocado.

-Pero después de un tiempo.- siguió su hermana rubia.- era un poco pesado no convivir con mas personas jóvenes.

En lo que Bella había comprendido, las dos chicas seguían a los muchachos a todas partes en realidad, como si fueran de la banda.

-Bueno, no tienen mucha oportunidad de convivir con los estudiantes de secundaria, todos son fans de ustedes.

-Bueno, pues… estamos hablando contigo ¿no?.

Bella bebió otro gran sorbo de coca ahogándose con su bebida y estallando en tos, y si ella había comprendido bien, ellos querían ser sus amigos, pero… ¿Por qué?

-No es fácil hacer amigos en el mundo del espectáculo.- continuo Alice.- Sobre todo cuando tus padres te enseñaron que beber, tomar drogas y la llamada 'Cúpula' se consume con moderación, aun que jamás la hallamos probado… Muchas personas en el medio si, y nosotros estamos en una línea media, sin convivencia con los fans o los famosos.

La conversación se extendió mucho, Bella y Alice hablaban de cómo todos ellos se sentían cómodos al saber que estaban en un lugar donde podían permanecer. Probablemente pensaban así por que estaban todos cerca de sus padres, sin alejarse de ellos, les habían enseñado los principios y la moral, sin duda vinculando a la iglesia… pero sobre todo la educación, que de acuerdo con Bella era similar a la de las familias ricas de la costa oeste.

Habían comenzado la música a los 14 y 15 años, al parecer como un juego y su música se extendió por Europa y Estado unidos.

Al final de la comida, Alice recordó que algo que era imposible de olvidar.

-Jasper, En solo 18 horas tenemos que comprar dos o tres suéteres de invierno.

Jasper suspiro y se pusieron de pie nuevamente. Recorrieron otra vez el centro comercial buscando lo que Alice quería. Los chicos se fueron y cuando regresaron ya era noche.

-Volví.- dijo Edward.

-Ah… si.- Bella parecía contrariada.

-Te puedo llevar a tu casa…- le dijo Edward a Bella mientras la miraba.

A Alice jamás se le escapaba una, así que ella se adelanto a contestar por su nueva amiga.

-Claro, Bella, ve con Edward… el te llevara a casa.

-Pues… está bien, creo… si bien. Gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada…

Era de locos… ser famoso y ser tan amable.

* * *

**HOlllalaaaaaaaaaa:)'** Bueno primero que nadaaaa, Lo siento, en verdad que si, yo estaba apunto del delirio, imaginence, dos meses sin compu y otros dos sin iinternet ni cable?" osea es la kriiisis chicas, lo peor que todo fue mi culpa, assii es:S! yo puse un vazo arriba del cpu de mi pc, se callo y hasta hubo un corto en mi casa ¬¬, proboque la instalacion de nuevos cables, despues mi papa mantiene a mi hermana en la universidad y yo me quedo sin dinero ni internet,,,, ustedes no saben lo que fue entrar a** facebookk y** ver todo remodelado, haberme perdido el cambio, fue horrible u.u, pero la buena noticia es que ya estoy aqui!, para los que leen el matrimonio cullen tratare de actualizar este fin por que la compu me la dieron antier pero mi hermano no medejaba prenderla y yo asi de que : S! y el internet me lo pusieron ayerrrr:D wii... y asi como que no e tenido tiempo de traducirrr... y no esperense biene lo peor,** El matrimonio cullen **ya lo tenia terminado y completo con epilogo y todo y que se me cae el vaso de agua! casi me da el infarto, no pude rescatarrr nada¬¬ creo que hasta el refrigerador averieeee xD

Bueno esperooo tener nueba historia, se llama **......"** (luego les dire xD) que emepezara despues del matrimonio Cullen:D! bueno me voy y las dejo con este cap que espero les guste.!

Dejjeeennn sus **reviews!:)**

**~Denissemake**


	5. T'apprécier pour ce que tu es:

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta hermosa saga no me pertenences ._. son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer & respecto a la historia pertenece a la autora _Miss BlaBla_. Quien me ha dado la autorización de traducirla al español._

**SUMMARY**:_ Los hermanos Cullen, una famosa banda llego al colegio en Forks. Solo un deseo: Vivir una vida normal. ¿Normal significa caer en el amor?. Sobre todo cuando a una chica no le interesa quienes son en verdad..._

* * *

**T'apprécier pour ce que tu es:**

_-Volví.- dijo Edward._

_-Ah… si.- Bella parecía contrariada._

_-Te puedo llevar a tu casa…- le dijo Edward a Bella mientras la miraba._

_A Alice jamás se le escapaba una, así que ella se adelanto a contestar por su nueva amiga._

_-Claro, Bella, ve con Edward… el te llevara a casa._

_-Pues… está bien, creo… si bien. Gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada…_

_Era de locos… ser famoso y ser tan amable._

El silencio se prolongo una vez que estuvieron en la carretera. Edward y Bella parecían tensos y avergonzados, sin saber que decir. Edward relajo sus hombros y su postura se tranquilizo.

-Bella?

-Si?.

-Te gustaría… ir al cine una noche conmigo?.

La pregunta le sorprendió porque le tomo más de un segundo comprender lo que significaba y tomar una decisión.

-Uh… yo estoy… ahora… creo que hago lo suficiente en estos momentos.- dijo trabándose en sus palabras.

-Ya veo.

Se mordió un labio una vez, con expresión encantadora y perfecta, Bella se quedo mirándolo. Sin embargo volteo su mirada a la ventana mirando el pergamino paisaje. Denegar un viaje a un chico inteligente, guapo y amable no era común. Y sobre todo cuando era un chico que te gustaba de verdad, pero no cuando lo era Edward Cullen, sobre todo cuando ella empezaba a reunir ideas en su pequeña mente, sin saber si Edward correspondía ese pequeño gusto. Tenía muchas limitaciones.

-Realmente creo que el aceptar ser amigos…- Dijo él con el ceño fruncido, realmente frustrado.

-Nunca eh dicho que no quería.- dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa.

El la miro confuso y ella se encogió de hombros volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

-Nunca eh sido muy amable.

-A la gente no le interesa lo suficiente?.

Parecía realmente que trataba de entenderlo, como una persona que en verdad quería saber lo que pasa…

-No es eso… pero, no estoy muy cómodo con la gente.

-Yo tampoco.

-Lo que me sorprende, por supuesto…

-¿Cómo lo sabías?... que no estoy cómodo… digo.

-Alice y Rosalie comentaron algo sobre en el coche.

-Ah…

Hubo un silencio mientras el analizaba lentamente la información.

-¿Y esto te sorprende?.

-Claro, se supone que una estrella estaría cómodo hasta con botas, ¿no?.

-Bueno, si hablamos de Paris Hilton… tal vez.

Se encogió de hombros y se relajo, Bella lo único que hizo es sonreír ante su broma y suspirar.

-En realidad, no me gusta que la gente esté pensando en mi, y que descubran que no soy lo que piensan.

-Es un problema con eso de las fans, entonces.

-Sí, y no tener amigos…

-¿Qué hay de Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie?.

-Ellos no cuentan, son de la familia.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras el coche se abría camino en las entradas de Forks, el joven la llevo a su casa, y cuando el carro paro, ella no salió inmediatamente.

El sonrió con todos sus dientes, y ella se encontró con la sonrisa más bonita del mundo. El muchacho era tan agradable que se encontraba tan bien con él.

-Espero que tú seas la primera.

-¿Amigos?.- pregunto ella, extendiendo su mano, él la tomo y le dio un suave apretón. Al darse cuenta que se había quedado con su mano un poco más de tiempo, la soltó, llevándolos a la realidad del momento.

-Solo privadamente, entonces.

-Gracias por traerme Edward.- dijo ella.

-A tu servicio.- dijo haciendo una reverencia como las del ejército.

-Buenas noches…

-Hasta el lunes, Bella.

Salió del coche, sin preocuparse por el tiempo, y se dirigió hacia dentro de su casa, pensando que era bueno tener otro amigo.

-¡Hola!.- abordó allí el lunes por la tarde, mientras se encontraba en su casillero. Ella salto.

-Edward.- se llevo una mano a su corazón.- me has asustado.

-Un café contra el anonimato.- añadió recargándose en otro casillero junto al de Bella.

Sus ojos brillaban, era alegre y adorable como un niño, tan orgulloso de lo que hacía, le mostro una inclinación de cabeza mostrándole que Jessica se acercaba, ella solo alzo la mirada al cielo.

-Yo te prefiero tímida y reservada.- murmuro provocando su risa.

-Estoy híper ocupada, enserio.

-No es negociable, en casa de Edward después de clases.- dijo el apuntando su propia casa, con sus palabras.

-Es solo una reunión… punto de encuentro si quieres verlo así.

Y se alejo, sin prestar atención a Jessica que llegaba en el mismo momento que él se marchaba.

-Oh, mmm… me preguntaba que había por hacer el próximo curso en biología…

Bella estaba tan contenta, no porque fuera a ver a Edward después de clases, o por que compartía un secreto con él, si no porque por primera vez lo que había hecho debía ser grabado en roca, inmortalizarse… había mentido con toda naturalidad… sin vergüenza, y fue genial.

Cuando Bella estaba en el estacionamiento guardando unas cosas en su coche, y en el frio y lluvioso clima de Forks, un perfecto volvo gris aparco junto a ella.

Edward se bajo de su coche, y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto, y la abrió.

-Sube.- dijo.

-Enserio?- dijo una Bella criptica.

-Sorpresa.- dijo él con sarcasmo.- Vamos, sube.

No muy segura la chica se acerco, no sin verificar que las puertas de su coche estaban cerradas con llave.

-Estoy un poco atrasado, pero tuve que pasar a mi casa unos momentos.

-No estuve fuera mucho tiempo.

Ella no debía llegar tarde, Edward se inclino hasta el asiento trasero de Bella y saco un termo que coloco en las piernas de la chica.

-¿Hiciste café?- le sonrió. El solo asintió.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Allí-dijo aparcado el coche.

Se detuvo en la explanada, frente al acantilado. Un lugar donde mucha gente se detenía y estacionaba el coche para observar el océano. Paro el motor y se volvió hacia ella para ver su reacción.

-Es hermoso ¿eh?

-Lo observo un rato más y luego dijo que nunca había venido allí.

Edward se inclinó más hacia la parte trasera del coche y sacó dos tazas.

-"El café.

-Por eso hemos venido, ¿verdad?

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el coche, pasaron un buen momento. Edward le hizo muchas preguntas a Bella sobre sus amigos, y sobre lo que hacía en su tiempo libre. En dos o tres ocasiones, ella trato de llevar la conversación hacia Edward, obteniendo muy poco éxito.

Cuando ella le pregunto por qué evitaba todas las preguntas él solo dijo: "no me gusta hablar de mí", y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y a mi si?

-Pero tú eres interesante, te podría escuchar todo el día.

Sonrió y se fue a otra pregunta, tan sorprendente que hizo que Bella se sonrojara furiosamente.

-Y tu vida amorosa? Tienes novio?

-Eh... no...

-Por qué, ¿Te incomoda que pregunte?.

-No… es solo que nunca hablo de estas cosas.

-¿Había uno en Phoenix?

-No, en realidad los chicos no fueron una prioridad para mí.

-¿En serio?- dijo sorprendido sinceramente.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… vaya.- sonrió.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Quién yo?

-Sí, tú ¿tienes novia?

La miro sorprendido y se echó a reír.

-Pues, uno siempre tiene que ser el único que no lo sabe…- se rio con dejo de sarcasmo, sin embargo.

-Acaso… ¿Tu vida amorosa es tan interesante?

-No, es solo que la hace la primera plana de los tabloides, creo que gracias a mi venden el periódico. Y no, no tengo novia.

Bella sabía que sería mejor evitar el tema en el futuro. Al ver que el sarcasmo no se iba, a ella le gustaba el chico tímido y reservado, no la estrella orgullosa que _'hacia que los periódicos se vendieran gracias a él'_—aun que fuera cierto—Mas tarde se subieron al coche.

Se sentía a gusto con él, cómoda y alegre. Su sonrisa la dejó sin habla y sus ojos eran, por desgracia, a menudo ilegibles. No obstante, sería como interpretar lo que estaba sucediendo de cierta manera. Pero sus ojos eran hermosos, de un verde profundo, simplemente impenetrables.

* * *

**Bonsoir! **comment-allez vous?!, Hola, como estan ustedes? buenoo aqui pasoo rapido a dejarlleess cpaituulooo :D!

Loveeeee me PP Me despidooo rapido, es noche -.- Dejenn reviews! y espero que les gusteee(:'

_**Denissemake**_


	6. Viernes por la noche

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta hermosa saga no me pertenences ._. son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer & respecto a la historia pertenece a la autora _Miss BlaBla_. Quien me ha dado la autorización de traducirla al español._

**SUMMARY**:_ Los hermanos Cullen, una famosa banda llego al colegio en Forks. Solo un deseo: Vivir una vida normal. ¿Normal significa caer en el amor?. Sobre todo cuando a una chica no le interesa quienes son en verdad...

* * *

_

**-Viernes por la noche-**

Al día siguiente, Bella fue muy discreta con eso de ser amiga de un famoso, aun que a Edward no le importo mucho porque a tan solo las diez de la mañana, lo encontró apoyado en su casillero.

-Hola Bella

El sonrió suavemente y se movió ligeramente para que Bella pudiera abrir completamente su casillero, ella hizo caso omiso al 'hola' de Edward, pero este siguió del mismo entusiasmo con el que había llegado…

-Te traje el CD que escuchamos ayer, por si tú lo querías escuchar…

Ella sonrió tirando un libro que tenía en su casillero de Darían Gray, nunca lo había leído, Edward se agacho y lo tomo antes que ella.

-Es bonito, pero lo ordene ayer por internet

-Oh, está bien…

Bella se volvió a ruborizar, y alejo la vista un poco de esa sonrisa tan encantadora. Frunció el seño al notar que él se quedo mirándola.

-Mmm… más tarde Edward

-Espera- dijo con prisa el chico tomándola del brazo- ¿A dónde vas?

-A clase

Alzó los ojos al cielo, incluyéndola sin duda, ella estaba huyendo.

-Toma el disco por lo menos.

-Gracias

Y se fui rápido, sin prestar atención siquiera a su casillero que había dejado abierto. Edward sacudió la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado, cerro la puertecilla del casillero y se fue caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y de mal humor.

En la cafetería, varias personas le preguntaron a Bella sobre sus conversaciones con Edward, y, después de responder a tres preguntas con la mejor mentira que tenia. Después fue a tomar una fruta de la 'paz', para dejar todo el alboroto de las preguntas. Cuando estaba decidiendo entre una manzana y una pera, una persona se puso entre ella y las frutas. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa y unos ojos verdes brillantes.

-¿Por qué has estado tan alterada desde la mañana?

-¿Me has estado observando?

Ella frunció el ceño y echo un vistazo hacia atrás, atrapo la mirada de Jessica, codiciosa y con aire envidioso.

-No dejas de preguntar sobre mí.

-Es que me resultas interesante, además faltan muchas cosas por conocer.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Puedes venir a comer con nosotros si quieres- dijo en voz baja.

-Me están acosando por estar cerca de ti, Edward- le contesto ella afligida y con sequedad.

-Puedes ser desagradable cuando quieres-dijo él, su rostro y su mirada estaban perdida, y una ola de calor cruzaba por su cuerpo, sin más que decir se dio media vuelta y se alejo… Bella estuvo dos segundos allí antes de abrir las puertas de la cafetería, sabiendo que le había hecho daño al chico.

-Edward!-grito Bella

Este hizo una pausa en su andar con la espalda rígida pero sin volverse.

-Discúlpame, no quería se así contigo ni pensaba causarte daño en público…

-No veo que tiene de malo el ser amigos…

-Todos ellos están al tanto de lo que hacemos desde que nos conocimos…

-"La otra cara de la fama"- dijo Edward con amargura.

La sonrisa de Edward había desaparecido por completo, ella había empezado a avanzar hacia el sin saber que hacer o decir… Ella no quería tener toda la atención de él, pero debía reconocer que aun que su amistad apenas había empezado, le agradaba mucho.

-Hagamos un trato, Bella…

-¿Qué?- le contesto ella perpleja y sorprendida.

Su sonrisa era maquiavélica… asustaba—pero aun así era hermosa—el chico continuo.

-Si me haces todas tus reservas el viernes por la noche.

Bella se congelo por la sorpresa, para después sonrojarse furiosamente.

Edward soltó una estruendosa risa.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-Bueno, porque yo quiero empezar a concerté- respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Bueno… está bien.

-El viernes, entonces…

-Espera, ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

-Yo pasare por ti.

-Pero… - y Edward se alejo tan rápido como le respondió.

Y ahí comenzó la semana extraña de Bella Swan. Cada vez que se encontró con algún Cullen (o Hale), actuaban como si ella no existiera, ninguna mirada, ninguna sonrisa… tampoco palabras… nada. Incluso ni en la clase de biología que compartía con Edward, ni en la de literatura con Alice, absolutamente nada. Aun que esto llego a ponerle fin a las preguntas curiosas de los demás hacia Bella, esto termino explotando su frustración y apareció un nuevo comportamiento. Alice tampoco le preguntaba cómo le había ido en clases, ni la invito a salir de compras.

Hubo cierto día en el que Emmet se quedo mirando en dirección hacia Bella con cierto destello en sus ojos, prácticamente esto lo noto Rosalie quien hizo caso omiso, dándole un pisotón bajo la mesa.

Todo para Bella era muy extraño, esta semana, el viernes… seria su cita con Edward, como lo había fijado en el calendario. No estaba muy arreglada ese día, pero si llevaba puesta su blusa favorita.

-¿Vas a salir?- pregunto su padre cuando ella se acerco.

-Sí, no llegare tarde.

-¿Con quién?

-Edward… es un compañero de clase.

-¿Tienes un novio?

-No… es solo un amigo.

-Por el momento- murmuro mientras se levantaba de su silla- ¿Pero podría ser tu novio?

-No

-¿Entonces por qué sales con él un viernes por la noche?

-Es igual que cualquier día.

-Lo vas a presentar…

-Papá…

-Nada de peros.

Y el timbre sonó en ese momento, Charlie se apresuro a abrir la puerta ganándole a su hija.

-Hola señor- dijo Edward dándole la mano, al parecer no le sorprendió.

-Asi que tu eres el novio de mi hija…

-Papá- chillo Bella

-O trataras de convertirte en su novio esta noche…

-Es un AMIGO papa- dijo Bella enojada…- Y esta noche- dijo acentuando- Se acabara si nos quedamos aquí.

Charlie lanzo una mirada fría hacia Edward, y le susurro a su hija que tomara el spray pimienta… lo suficientemente alto para que el chico escuchara.

-Es imposible a veces- murmuro ella dentro del coche.

-Se ve de cuidado- dijo él con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si- respondió ella- ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-Mmm… ¿A comer?

-Ya he comido- le respondió con una sonrisa, Bella era así.

-Al cine entonces…

-Pero tú no has comido- le recrimino Bella

-No te preocupes, tengo mis reservas- Dijo estacionándose en un café donde había un par de personas, bajaron del auto y se colocaron en una mesa redonda, Bella ordeno un batido mientras el comía una hamburguesa.

-Así que…- dijo sin saber cómo abordar el tema- Ustedes me ignoran- bajo la mirada hacia su batido- ¿Hice algo mal?

-Ese era el trato ¿No?... para que aceptaras salir con migo los viernes por la noche.

-Claro.

El sonrió y empezó a contarle sobre sus padres… Carlisle, su papa era un gran medico con una enorme compasión. Y también hablo sobre su amor hacia Esme, su mamá…

Edward le pregunto a ella sobre sus amistades.

-No me van mucho… mi mejor amigo Jacob Black se ha reunido varias veces con migo en Port Ángeles, ya sabes…

-Ya veo… ¿Y por que tu padre confía en él?

-Debido a que el padre de Jacob es el mejor amigo del mío.

-Entonces se conocen desde hace tiempo.

-No, solo desde febrero, cuando me mude a Forks.

-Es poco para una gran amistad- apunto Edward.

-En realidad, el me ayudo mucho cuando estaba pasando por momentos muy difíciles…

-¿En serio?

-Si…

Edward, con discreción, cambio el tema. Más tarde, después de mucha platica, Edward llevo a Bella a casa con una enorme sonrisa. El era muy agradable, y eso le gustaba a ella. Tan pronto como el chico se fue, Bella no podía esperar por el siguiente viernes.

* * *

**Hay hola chicos, tan pronto como lo termine de traducir lo estoy subiendo... -.- me estoe callendo del sueño, espero poder subir otro el lunes o Domingo, pero como sera dia de las madres xD!**

**En fin, empece otra traduccion, su nombre es: French Kiss: Beso frances, espero la lean y se pasen a dejar su hermoso Review, si llegamos a los diez en la otra historia de french kiss les subo el cap num 2 8·D**

**ok? me estoy durmiendo asi que nos leemos luego, Besosss..... **

**Denissemake**


	7. Accidente

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta hermosa saga no me pertenences ._. son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer & respecto a la historia pertenece a la autora _Miss BlaBla_. Quien me ha dado la autorización de traducirla al español._

**SUMMARY**:_ Los hermanos Cullen, una famosa banda llego al colegio en Forks. Solo un deseo: Vivir una vida normal. ¿Normal significa caer en el amor?. Sobre todo cuando a una chica no le interesa quienes son en verdad...

* * *

_

**ACCIDENTE:**

La semana transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, exactamente igual como la anterior. Bella se sintió aliviada de encontrar a Edward de nuevo el viernes, en la entrada de su casa… Esta vez, su padre no hizo ningún comentario.

Edward y Bella salieron de la casa, dejando al sheriff del pueblo viendo la televisión, en el antiguo sofá rasgado y hogareño. Cuando Bella pregunto a donde iban… Edward no tardo en sonreír, y explico que se dirigían a su casa… con el Doctor Cullen y su familia.

-Ah! Bella! ¡Qué gusto verte!- exclamo Alice, después de que Bella colgó el abrigo en un cestero.

-Hola Alice… tu casa es enorme...- se sorprendió ella misma, era amplia y la luz que entraba le hacía ver natural- _Magnifica_- expresó.

-Gracias.- expresó una voz suave detrás de ellas, e Isabella se voltio instantáneamente, encontrándose a una pareja muy joven, con menos de treinta años… ¡Valla, los padres adoptivos de Edward sí que eran hermosos!, toda la familia ya se encontraba allí.

-Bella, permíteme presentarte a mis padres: Carlisle y Esme…

-Buenas noches.- sonrió Bella con timidez.

-Bella, estamos encantados.- dijo Esme, tomando su mano…-¿Tienes hambre?

-Ya he cenado, gracias

Esme parecía un poco decepcionada y su marido le pasó el brazo por detrás de su espalda.

-¿Te puedo hacer visitas, Bella?- pregunto una Alice emocionada y llena de ilusión. La pregunta surgió de la nada… sin tema que comenzara.

Edward le envió una mirada reprobatoria a su hermana, quien murmuro muy bajo cuando Bella se acerco a ella: _"Eh soñado que nos convertimos en grandes amigas"_ le dijo al oído, pero Bella permaneció en silencio.

La velada se desarrollo sin contratiempos, y Bella conoció un poco más sobre la historia de los Cullen. Que le abrieron las puertas de su casa y sus recuerdos con gran amabilidad. Al llegar el momento de irse, Edward tomo las llaves de su coche y llevo a Bella de nuevo a la casa del jefe de policía, Edward no decía nada, pero muy en el fondo vigilaba la pistola que portaba el padre de su acompañante. Al llegar, Bella se quedo un minuto en el asiento para hablar.

-Tu familia es adorable- comentó.

-Pareces un poco sorprendida…

-Digamos que ya no puedo añadir ciertos prejuicios que tenía en contra de las celebridades.- sonrió.

El arqueo las cejas pero no quito la mirada de la sonrisa de ella, de la dulce sonrisa de Bella.

-No hace falta que me ignoren por completo- soltó de un solo aire. **(N/T: así es la traducción, pero lo correcto sería: "Soltó de repente**")

-Pero todavía no quieres que te vean con nosotros hablando en público- continuo Edward, dando por concluido el punto de Bella.

-Es… vergonzoso.

-Te entiendo, puede ser un poco molesto…

Bella se quedo mirando sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, perdiéndose en la profundidad del momento, y en la intensidad de aquellos hermosos orbes.

-¿Te he dicho que estas hermosa esta noche?- murmuro con suavidad, tendiendo una mano para apartar un mechón suelto que se encontraba frente a su cara.

Ella se ruborizo un poco y se mordió el labio.

-Gracias.

-Buenas noches Bella…

-Buenas noches.

Su voz sonó tan dulce a sus oídos, que fue difícil recuperar la cordura, pero no tan fallido como para tropezar bajando del coche. Definitivamente Edward Cullen había tenido un grave efecto en sus sentidos.

Las semanas pasaban a una velocidad asombrosa. Todos los viernes, Bella y Edward se encontraban para conversar, reír y divertirse. Para ninguno de los dos era común comportarse como adolescente, Edward, por su parte había adquirido responsabilidades desde muy pequeño… y Bella había tenido que cuidar de su infantil madre por un tiempo, como si los papeles se hubieran invertido. Así que era extraño para los dos terminar riendo tanto, los dos esperaban con impaciencia los viernes, para reunirse como amigos, claro… así se llevo el mes, hasta mediados de Mayo.

Bella salió del coche con sus auriculares puestos, como de costumbre. Había una gran cantidad de niebla y llovizna por todo el pavimento. Mirando su coche, Bella volteo y miro a Edward que aparcaba junto a ella, en su flamante automóvil… lo observo con atención, sin perder su sonrisa—ninguno de los dos—felices por que de nuevo, era viernes. La chica busco en su bolso, tratando de encontrar el CD que le había dado Edward la noche anterior.

De repente, sonó un clacson atreves del estacionamiento… y ella no lo escucho. Tyler Crowley había perdido el control de su vehículo. Bella no lo veía. No parecía presa del pánico, pero Edward veía como el coche se dirigía directo hacia Bella. En unos segundos, estaba junto a ella, y con un brazo alejado, la tomo de la cintura y la arrastro tan rápido como pudo. Bella dejo caer su bolso al pavimento, y sintió la tierra golpear bajo su espalda, su cabeza reboto en el pavimento de una manera dolorosa y violenta. Cuando la chica salió de su aturdimiento, Edward estaba inclinado hacia ella, sentado en el suelo mojado. El la miraba con los ojos perdidos y preocupados, entonces se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba sostenida por su brazo.

-¿Estás bien?- le murmuró pasando una mano por su mejilla.

Bella negó y sacudió la cabeza _error_, la sensación era horrible. Pero estar en los brazos de Edward la hizo sentir bien, protegida. Era una sensación que jamás había experimentado. La dulzura de su dedo en la mejilla, con movimientos circulares la dejo sin aliento. ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte?... Debía de ser por el miedo y la adrenalina de hace unos momentos… no obstante sentía miedo de la posición en la que estaba…

La gente los rodeo y hablaba fuertemente, pero ella no los escuchaba, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los de su salvador. Este aparto los ojos, regresando a Isabella al mundo real de nuevo. Y después de unos segundos, le ayudo a levantarse.

-Tu cabeza…- dijo el evidenciando el golpe- ¿De acuerdo?- pregunto.

-Creo que…

Ella casi pierde el equilibrio y la cogió para poner un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Llamamos a la ambulancia, no debe tardar mucho.

La cara de Bella paso por todas las muecas del mundo…

-Oh no…

En torno a ellos, los estudiantes armaban ruido, y la conversación se hacía alta. Pero Bella estaba centrada en su creciente dolor de cabeza, que ahora, le impedía pensar con claridad. Ella volteo la mirada vagamente, para encontrarse con Ángela, que mostraba preocupación en sus facciones. Jessica tenía cara de noticia y estaba emocionada, Mike fruncía el ceño, y más adelante Bella pudo observar a Jasper y Emmet, junto con las hermanas de Edward, que parecían aliviadas.

-¿Qué paso?.- pregunto Bella a Edward, mientras este se recargaba en una pared, sin apartar las manos de ella.

-Un chico perdió en control de su auto, y casi te atropella.

-Tú… ¿Me salvaste?

-Yo estaba cerca, eso es todo.

La ambulancia llego rápidamente, Bella y Tyler subieron en ella, las disculpas del chico no cesaban, cuando llegaron al hospital, el doctor Cullen atendió a los dos, y no tardo en unirse el jefe Swan, Charlie, quien llevo a Bella a casa después de que Carlisle asegurara que no le había ocurrido nada grave. Pero le recomendó reposo.

A Isabella Swan ya le importaba poco la conmoción, el dolor de cabeza, el alboroto del accidente, o las preguntas de falsa información que sus compañeros le harían el día siguiente en la escuela, todo eso lo podía manejar, lo que no podía apartar de su mente, eran aquellos orbes verdes que denotaban una preocupación punzante.

La forma en la que la había mantenido en sus brazos, y había sentido su agitada respiración. Ella nunca experimento ese tipo se sensaciones antes, ¡Y mucho menos estando medio desmayada! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿Qué había pasado para que mirara a Edward Cullen de una perspectiva diferente?, su mirada la había hechizado (**N/T: decía embrujado pero en español hay muchos sinónimos 8D**) y su voz la desconcertaba. Al principio creyó que todo era por causa del miedo y adrenalina de lo ocurrido, pero como fue pasando el tiempo, más se dio cuenta de que la única causa de todas estas nuevas sensaciones fue su salvador.

¿Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen? La persona con menos probabilidades de corresponder el amor que crecía dentro de Bella.

La chica tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos… _Urgentemente.

* * *

_

_&_** se que me extrañaron y les urgia leer otro cap, Ah/, nah... ! ( no seas presuntuosaaa denisse), ok, consiencia, ok... Bueno volviendo al tema.. ¿Teniamos uno?, ¿No?. ¿Seguros?, Bueno, empezaremos uno: ¨Que les parecio el cap¨, bueno, creo que ya me habia tardado pokito, les comente qe el domingo 16 de mayo fue mi cumpLe :D, ?, queria saltarme de los 14 a los 16, pero no se pudo, y me quede en los 15 :D; ya toda una señoritha, pff, juro que cuando tenga hijas no lasss are pasar verguenzas xD, bueno, graciaspor sus review-s y nos leemos en el sig, cap, bsooss,**

_Denissemake,_


	8. Vuelve a Saltar más lejos

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta hermosa saga no me pertenences ._. son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer & respecto a la historia pertenece a la autora _Miss BlaBla_. Quien me ha dado la autorización de traducirla al español._

**SUMMARY**:_ Los hermanos Cullen, una famosa banda llego al colegio en Forks. Solo un deseo: Vivir una vida normal. ¿Normal significa caer en el amor?. Sobre todo cuando a una chica no le interesa quienes son en verdad..._

* * *

**-Vuelve a Saltar más lejos-**

-¡Edward, Edward!

Bella se le unió rápidamente atreves del pasillo que llevaba al salón de Biología, única clase que tenían juntos. La noche anterior, el día después del accidente, Bella había tomado una decisión respecto a la relación que tenían ellos dos.

-Hola Bella.- le dijo viéndola llegar.- Así que, ¿Cómo te salve la vida olvidas la discreción entre nosotros?

-Exactamente.- le dijo un tanto incomoda.- Yo… quería hablar de ello.

Frunció el seño sin comprender a donde quería llegar, ella se sonrojo violentamente ante la mirada del chico… que presentaba claro su desconcierto.-Oh no… mejor ahora no **(1*)**.- respondió el. Pero ella no le prestó atención.

-En primer lugar… uh… Gracias por lo de antier, me has salvado la vida literalmente.

-Siempre un placer, Bella.- dijo en tono antiguo, y mostrando una sonrisa.

Bella se cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, intentando pensar como podía establecer el tema principal.

-Uh… bueno yo… me gustaría que no nos viéramos el viernes.

-Está bien.- acepto él.

-¿Está bien?.- Y el alivio invadió a la chica como nunca.

-Sí, pero, ¿Cuál día será, entonces?

-Yo… nos es que quiera que la gente nos vea en absoluto… pero…

Esta vez el se sorprendió.

-¿Pero qué?

-Mi padre no está muy de acuerdo en que los dos salgamos solos los viernes por la noche. Y entonces tengo que trabajar antes de los exámenes de fin de año.

Ella había pronunciado toda esa frase con demasiada rapidez.-Mala mentirosa-. Había pensado en una escusa durante toda la noche para no salir con Edward. Apresuro su paso para entrar al aula y no ser descubierta. El maestro ya estaba allí, Edward y Bella se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, uno al lado de otro… Edward se quedo pensativo, disfrutando que María Doyle no estuviera allí, pues sufría de gripe desde la semana pasada. El curso dio inicio y Bella trato de ignorar a Edward lo más que pudo. Cuando el profesor empezó a hablar; el pianista se acerco a ella.

-¿Por qué no quieres que la gente nos vea?

-Ya te lo dije… yo… Mmm… tengo demasiado trabajo.- le contesto de la misma forma en la que el había preguntado, mirando al profesor y sin voltear a verle a él.

-Bella, los dos sabemos que mientes.

-Déjame en paz.

-Por favor.- le susurro lo más bajo y suave.- dime…

-No hay nada que entender, Edward.

-Está bien… lo aremos así, si yo quiero hablar contigo en público, hablare contigo en público.- respondió con sequedad.

-Reaccionas como un niño.

Ella frunció el seño y se volvió hacia él, finalmente. Edward le sonrió con frialdad.

-Tú también, y lo peor es que no sé ni porque.

Sin ninguna palabra más, volvió el rostro de nuevo hacia el maestro, fingiendo escuchar la clase. Cuando sonó la campana él se removió rápido y fue el primero en salir, con la mirada seria y sombría. Bella tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos porque sabía que no podía estar regularmente cerca de él, pues sentía sensaciones intensas y extrañas por el famoso. Sobre todo porque sabía que no se trataba de simple amistad. Edward era demasiado perfecto para ella, y con mucha experiencia. Y enamorarse de tal perfección no estaba en sus planes. Al menos no hasta que se hubiera graduado de Princeton y hubiera alcanzado su sueño.

En la cafetería, durante el almuerzo, Bella busco a Edward con la mirada. El se sentó en la mesa de siempre con sus hermanos, y jugueteo con la comida. Era simplemente guapísimo y hermoso—aun que el adjetivo sonara extraño—El la miro, tiro el tenedor que tenía en sus manos y le mando una mirada obscura y fría. Empezó a balbucear y se veía adorable. Alice parecía divertida, mientras Emmet y Rosalie parecían no prestarle atención. Bella se sentó junto a Mike. Ella trato de parecer interesada en la plática que sostenía la parlanchina de Jessica, y Eric intento colarse al pequeño grupo de la mesa pero no tuvo éxito. Cuando salió de la cafetería también parecía triste, se dirigió a Español, pero antes de llegar fue abordada por Alice.

-Tienes que darme los _tips_ que utilizas para poner a mi hermano en ese estado, pocas veces lo eh visto de tan mal humor.- Dijo la morena alegremente.

-No hice nada especial…

-Solo ha servido tu presencia, entonces.

Bella se sintió incomoda y cerro su casillero, miraba a Alice y ella le devolvía la mirada alegre y brillante…

-¡Oh, vamos! Deja los pies-dijo Alice** (N/T: es una expresión que es así como: Deja de hacerte tonta)**.-Pues sabía que Edward se interesaba más por Bella que ella por él.

Bella trato de descifrar la frase que Alice había dicho, claro, sin éxito alguno.

-Ha esperado con impaciencia este viernes.-dijo Alice cantarina.

-¿En serio?

La chica con aspecto de duende asintió con la cabeza y su sonrisa era misteriosa. Sonó la campana y aprovecho para dejar a Bella con la duda.

-¡Hasta luego!.- canto Alice, ya lejos.

La conversación solo confundió más a la chica. Ya en el estacionamiento, Bella escuchaba música dentro a su camioneta. Dejo su bolso en su espalda, volteándose cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Se quito el auricular viendo a Mike Newton.

-Hola Bella.- sonrió.

-Hola

-Yo… ya sabes… me preguntaba… quería saber… si…

No mucho más lejos, detrás de Mike se encontraba Edward, viéndolos fijamente. No cabe duda de que había escuchado la conversación. Estaba lo bastante cerca, de todos modos.

-Entonces… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¿Cómo?, discúlpame… ¿Qué dices?

-Te he preguntado que si quieres venir al baile conmigo.

-¿En grupo?... ¿Al baile?

Mike asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Eh no… lo siento… yo creo que no iré… m… estaré fuera ese fin de semana.

-¿En serio?, pero… ¿A dónde vas?

-Uh… A Seattle, tengo una cita con el médico.

-Oh… ¿Tienes algún problema?

-No, son solo un par de chequeos.

Pareció decepcionado al oír esto de Bella, y más aun cuando ella añadió.

-Dile a Jessica, se que quiere ir contigo.

Volvió la cabeza hacia la chica mencionada, que estaba también a poca distancia, quien hablaba con Lauren. El asintió y se fue. Bella se volteo a Edward de nuevo y se encontró con su mirada, esta vez mas furiosa que antes. El se metió a su auto, y Bella hizo lo mismo con su propio. Se dirigió a casa con la cabeza llena de pensamientos en los que estaban Edward.

Al día siguiente, antes de la clase de biología, Bella estaba inclinada sobre su cuaderno de notas. Jessica se había detenido unos minutos diciéndole que iría al baile con Mike. La chica se veía tan feliz mientras Bella se preguntaba por qué Mike Newton era tan popular entre el sexo débil. Porque viéndolo realmente, Mike no tenía nada relevante entre los demás chicos.

-Hola Bella

Una voz demasiado suave y fuerte como para que el último pensamiento de Bella ollera, irrumpió su tranquilidad.

-Edward.- Saludo de espaldas, mirando hacia el frente.

Todos los estudiantes allí, ahora tenían la atención fija en ellos dos, el joven esbozo una sonrisa triunfante y la chica frunció el ceño.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Sin responder, ella lo observaba. Ahora sí, todo el mundo incluso los estudiantes que iban llegando los miraban atentos…

-¿Dibujas?.- pregunto Edward

-Lo estás haciendo a propósito.- dijo ella en un susurro para que nadie más escuchara.

-Eso estaría mal.- respondió burlón

-Es estúpido.

-Solo estoy aplicando mis reglas.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Edward?

El profesor irrumpió la plática, y el aprovecho la oportunidad para alejarse de ella, visiblemente abatido.

Sonó la campana al fin de la hora, anunciando la clase de gimnasia para Bella. Todos se arremolinaban para salir del salón y desocupar su banca, Bella no tenía ninguna prisa por ir al gimnasio, y como todos los miércoles, se tomo su tiempo para arreglar sus asuntos. Ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se mantuvo en el aula vacía, con ella. Fue solo cuando ella se retiraba que un brazo blanco como la cal le impidió el paso regresándola de nuevo a la realidad.

-Bella.- murmuro en voz baja.

Ella nunca dejo de mirar sus ojos, esperando que volviera a decir algo. Tenía la boca entre abierta buscando a tientas las palabras. Por último la cerró y presento una sonrisa dulce, tendiendo la mano hacia su rostro con ternura. Poco a poco, cogió un mecho de cabello y lo acomodo detrás de la oreja de la chica.

-No quiero dejar de verte.- confeso.

Ella lo miro con la boca abierta. Bella asintió levemente.

-Está bien…

Él le sonrió, tomo su mano, y salió del salón sin que Bella hiciera un gesto si quiera, lo único en que pensó un segundo más tarde, es que nada se le podía negar a un ángel.

* * *

**(1*)_: Edward dice que mejor ahora no_, por qe ya se olia que Bella le iba a salir con eso xD,**

* * *

**Bueno, solo quiero decirles que tarde en subir este cap por que no tenia mucha coherencia en Frances tampoco, solo que tenia faltas de ortografia que me impedian a mi ( que se frances correcto y sin herrores de ortografias xD) traducirlo xD, espero que les halla gustado, como ya es muy noche, adiossss!, los espero en French Kiss:D, besos!**

**dejjeenn Review's**

Denissemake


	9. Will, Bella y los paparazzi

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta hermosa saga no me pertenences ._. son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer & respecto a la historia pertenece a la autora _Miss BlaBla_. Quien me ha dado la autorización de traducirla al español._

**SUMMARY**:_ Los hermanos Cullen, una famosa banda llego al colegio en Forks. Solo un deseo: Vivir una vida normal. ¿Normal significa caer en el amor?. Sobre todo cuando a una chica no le interesa quienes son en verdad..._

**

* * *

Will, Bella y los paparazzi**

En la noche del viernes, ella se había alistado, esperando que el viniera a buscarla. Por primera vez, se había puesto una falda y un jersey de cuello alto. Abrió la puerta cuando escucho que alguien tocaba… Era Edward, quien junto las cejas para después sonreír ampliamente, aun así, no hizo ningún comentario. Extrañamente y por primera vez Bella sentía que esto parecía ser una cita de verdad. Tal vez solo era porque ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que sentía por Edward. Por lo tanto, esperaba que no sintiera su nerviosismo… al notar que no dijo nada, se sintió mucho más relajada cuando llegaron a la cafetería.

Edward le dijo que había estado en Francia después de que ella preguntara cuales eran los países que conocía.

-Además, son toda una paradoja.-Habló el chico de los franceses.- En el momento pueden ser frágiles, con su humor sarcástico, pero de repente pueden cambiar y ser mucho más sencillos y pacíficos. Me sorprendieron.

-Me gustaría visitar Paris de nuevo, fui al museo de Louvre **(1)** y a la Ópera de 'Grand'

-¡¿No fuiste a la torre Eiffel?.- le pregunto la chica con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si por supuesto, pero me empecé a marear, además… tiene mejor vista desde abajo.

Bella se echo a reír y Edward le siguió.

-Tú eres realmente la mujer más interesante que he conocido.

Ella solo respondió con un enrojecimiento y volteo su rostro hacia otro lado. Ella no veía que tenía el poder de hacer sentir a Edward diferente. El se dio cuenta de su cambio de expresión por que se borro su sonrisa.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada…

-Bella, fue un cumplido, m… ya sabes…-agrego un poco avergonzado por haberla irritado o incomodado.

-Oh…

-Perdóname si te incomode, es que me resultas impredecible… leo muy fácil a las personas… pero contigo me resulta imposible.

-¿Lees a la gente?

-Si.- admitió ante la mirada sorprendida de ella.- Se que suena raro, pero suelo saber que piensan.- sonrió con dulzura.

-No, en absoluto… ¿Funciona todo el tiempo?

-Eh, si… salvo contigo. Sigues siendo un verdadero misterio para mí.

-Ya sabía yo que era rara.

Sonrieron divertidos y el aparto un mechón que se colocaba frente a su rostro. Era un tierno gesto.

-Te digo que se leer a la gente, y tú… ¿Y tú me dices que eres la rara?

Bella se encogió de hombros y miro a Edward en los ojos, el pareció tenerlos repletos de felicidad, como si le gustara compartir aquel momento con ella… Debería ser un indicio bueno, tal vez era porque Edward comenzaba a interesarse en ella… o quizás porque la encontraba solo un misterio. Eso era, de seguro.

-Así que somos los más extraños de todos

-¡Por fin! Algo en común.- dijo él con una sonrisa aliviada por la tención.

-Idiota.- murmuro Bella riéndose aun.

Cuando llego el tiempo de partir, Bella se sintió un poco triste, por irse y por no ver a Edward el fin de semana. Bella sabía que no era sano encariñarse con alguien cuyos sentimientos no eran recíprocos.

El abrió como un caballero la puerta del automóvil para que ella saliera, y por primera vez la acompaño hasta el porche de su casa.

-¿Nos vemos el lunes?.- pregunto ella

-Sin lugar a dudad.- aseguro el

-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches, Bella.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, moverse a hacer cualquier cosa, Edward se inclino hacia su mejilla y le planto un beso suave en ella. Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron y un fuerte sonrojo la inundo.

-Gracias por esta noche.- agradeció Bella.

Él le dio una última sonrisa y se giro para dirigirse a su coche, Bella se quedo allí, volando… y mirando al chico partir.

A la semana siguiente Edward y Bella no tuvieron tiempo se hablarse. Ellos se ignoraban. Tanto es así, que Bella había pensado, que la 'cita' y el beso en la mejilla había sido solo un acto amistoso.

Parecía que no había nada que los conectara, tampoco Bella le puso atención, lo ignoraba igual que el a ella. Durante el martes, en el almuerzo, segundo día con "la ley del hielo" Bella se encontraba decepcionada. Pero se suponía que ella había esperado… De todos modos, sería imposible que alguna vez Edward la considerase como a una novia.

En la noche del jueves, Bella recibió un mensaje de texto por parte de la joven estrella, era para pedirle cambiar la noche del viernes por la noche del sábado. Bella pensó que si así iba ahora, en algún momento se cancelaria por completo. El muchacho la ponía tan pesimista. Ella respondió su mensaje de manera afirmativa y se ofreció a cancelarlo si lo deseaba, ella tenía que tener el valor suficiente para cortar las salidas sin que él se sintiera comprometido.

El chico le volvió a contestar negando cancelar la noche del sábado. Ese mismo día, el de la cita… Bella se dedico a hacer sus tareas, y cerca de las catorce horas un clacson sonó desde fuera. Bella tomo su chaqueta y se la coloco, para después abrir la puerta y dirigirse al volvo gris de Edward.

-Hola Bella

El la saludo y le brindo una sonrisa amable, parecía feliz de poder verla otra vez, pero algo andaba mal, ella lo podía ver en sus ojos…

-Hola, ¿Estás bien?

-Mucho mejor…

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?- pregunto ella.

-Estaba pensando en algo mucho más simple… tal vez el mismo café a donde fuimos la vez pasada… al menos que tu… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Por mi está bien el café… en marcha, conductor.

-A las órdenes señorita.- dijo en posición de firmes, siguiéndole el juego a Bella.

Durante el camino se la pasaron bromeando alegremente, Edward reía y Bella también. Ella no quería volver a mirar en los ojos de Edward aquella frialdad.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, seguían bromeando y riendo, pero Edward se quedo inmóvil, tenía los ojos clavados en el fondo de la sala. Bella lo miro sin darse cuenta que aun sostenía la mano del pianista, a unas cuatro mesas… los hermanos Cullen y Hale platicaban divertidos amenamente. Edward murmuro algo intangible y se zafó de Bella… La chica podía apreciar que se les había unido una persona al grupo que observaban, era moreno y tenía su misma edad, el chico salto a los ojos de Bella rápidamente. Era hermoso… no como la belleza de Edward, sacada de una revista… no, era una belleza más caliente, demasiado. Más allá de la apariencia, a primera vista, Bella pensó que era encantador. Su sonrisa era hermosa y sarcástica en ocasiones.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- Edward se sentó al lado de Rosalie, en un banco, jalando a Bella de la mano sin soltarla y haciéndola sentar al lado de él.

-Lo mismo que tu, supongo.- dijo Alice tomando su malteada.- Recuperamos el tiempo perdido.

-Mmm…- Edward murmuro a Bella.- Te presento a Will, mi primo.

-Edward te está robando este hermoso día.- dijo Will con una sonrisa irónica.

-Obviamente, no

-No me habías dicho que tenías nueva novia.

La forma en que el 'primo' dijo esto, implicaba para Edward dos cosas: Primero es que no eran buenos primos ni se llevaban muy bien, y la segunda: la utilización de la palabra "nueva" era un error. Bella se sonrojo, por el comentario y malentendido. Y también se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de alguien a quien no le conocía absolutamente nada. Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Oh!, pero si van tomados de la mano.

Edward solo rio irónico.

Bella se volvió a sonrojar ante la mirada cálida de Will, ella bajo los ojos, y a su lado, Edward se puso tenso.

-Y Bella, ¿Qué hay de nuevo desde la última vez?.- pregunto Alice para relajar la atmosfera.

-Bueno, no mucho… mi padre tiene una tendencia ahora, me quiere encerrar en mi cuarto con la excusa del accidente… Su nuevo hobby es calmar a la multitud de chicas que persiguen a Edward.

-No va a durar.- dijo Will con un toque obvio.

-…Hasta que se den cuenta que Edward es uno de los Cullen y otra persona igual a las de la ciudad.- concluyo Bella.

-Mmm… si.- Alice parecía la mas incomoda de la situación- ¡Tema!.- dijo la morena entusiasmada.- ¡Eh encontrado un vestido hermoso para el baile!

-¿Qué?

-Esta hermoso Bella, ya lo veras…

-¿Por qué me lo has comprado?

-Bueno… yo no podía perder la oportunidad…

-Pero Alice, yo ni siquiera iré al baile.

-Claro que si, ¿Verdad Edward?

-¿Ustedes decidieron arruinar todavía más mi día o qué?...Me están quemando **(2) **.- regaño Vámonos Bella, vamos.

Parecía tan fuera de él, de repente Bella se levanto sin pedir su ayuda, parecía que Edward estuviera enojado mas consigo mismo que por la situación, desde que vio a sus hermanos y primo en la mesa, cambio de actitud. Alice y Jasper se sintieron indiferentes ante la brillantez de su hermano, Rosalie miro el menú y llamo al camarero. Emmet tomaba de la malteada de Alice sin que esta se diera cuenta. Y Will solo estaba por su parte. Edward volteo a mirar a Bella en los ojos, ella se sintió intimidada, los ojos del chico se encontraban tan intensos.

-Uh… hasta pronto, entonces.

-Adiós Bella.

-¡Nos vemos el lunes!

Con una leve sonrisa, Bella se alejo colocándose su chaqueta. Echo una mirada a Edward que estaba a su lado. Justo antes de salir, sus ojos se detuvieron en el cartel de una revista. Cerca de la esquina del café, había un pequeño puesto. En la _primera_ plana de la revista _people_, habían publicado una foto de ella y Edward. En la foto, se encontraban sentados uno muy cerca del otro, Edward riendo y ella sonrojada… parecía ser en este mismo café. Edward estaba inclinado hacia ella. ¿De dónde sacaron esa foto?, ¿Cuándo?... ¿Y por qué en el pie de la foto decían que ella era la nueva conquista de Edward Cullen?

Edward se dio cuenta de lo que Bella observaba.

-Mierda.- murmuro pasándose una mano por el rostro.

-Bella… lo siento… yo…. Vamos a solucionarlo, hablare con nuestro agente para arreglarlo, le hablaremos a la prensa… ¿Bella?

-Eso ni siquiera importa… yo… - fue todo lo que pudo murmurar.

-Ellos siempre dicen un montón de cosas…

-Lo hemos visto todos esta mañana…- dijo Alice apuntado la revista.

-Y eso que no has leído el artículo anterior.- dijo Will con una voz alegre.- Hay muchos detalles.

Edward lanzo una mirada furiosa hacia su primo, Edward tomo la revista de Bella, y ubico la pagina para leerla, termino y suspiro frustrado viendo a su familia. Después vio a Bella.

-Bella…

-Me gustaría que me llevaras a casa, Edward.

-Bella yo…

-Me gustaría irme, tengo cosas que pensar.

Y como un zombi, se sentó en el asiento del coche ida por la ventana. En todo el viaje no dijo ni una palabra, Edward tampoco, y eso estuvo bien. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Bella se bajo del coche sin que Edward le abriera la puerta, pero este la atrapo en el porche y la tomo del brazo.

-Bella, sinceramente lo siento.

-Eso no cambia mucho…

-No es tan malo… la semana siguiente nadie va a hablar de ello.

-Hasta la siguiente foto y la que le sigue.- suspiro ella.

-No le prestes atención.

-No Edward, ese no es mi mundo, es tuyo… yo no quiero esto para mí.

La soltó del brazo como si se hubiera quemado, luego la miro. Lo había lastimado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya no quiero más que seamos amigos.

Su voz era más difícil de lo que quería, pero estaba tan dominada por el enojo y la cólera. A menudo, en estos casos, los Cullen sabía que la prensa podía ser mala y exagerada… pero luego lo superaban y el esperaba más madurez por parte de Bella.

Edward no conocía a esta Bella, y desgraciadamente para ellos, metió sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y se alejo, ahora más decidido a olvidar a la chica que no lo quería. Se dirigió a su coche, con la cara más sombría que nunca. Su corazón había dejado de latir. Al verlo irse, el enojo de Bella se fue huyendo… Un gran hueco se coloco en su pecho… y _fue su culpa.

* * *

_

**(1).-** El Museo del Louvre (en francés: Musée du Louvre) es un museo de Francia consagrado al arte anterior al impresionismo, tanto bellas artes como arqueología y artes decorativas. Es considerado el museo más importante del mundo, por la riqueza de sus colecciones y por la influencia que ha ejercido en los restantes museos del planeta.

**(2).-** "Me estas quemando" en Francia es una expresión como: "Se pasan"

* * *

**Bueno,** espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, de ahora en adelante me tardare en subir por que los caps se están haciendo massss amplios :D, un beso!

_Dejjjeennn reviews'_

**Denisse'make**


	10. Fiançailles

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta hermosa saga no me pertenences ._. son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer & respecto a la historia pertenece a la autora _Miss BlaBla_. Quien me ha dado la autorización de traducirla al español._

**SUMMARY**:_ Los hermanos Cullen, una famosa banda llego al colegio en Forks. Solo un deseo: Vivir una vida normal. ¿Normal significa caer en el amor?. Sobre todo cuando a una chica no le interesa quienes son en verdad...

* * *

_**N/T:** _H_**ola**, hola, bueno aqui me tienen de nuevo actualizando, pues bien, les quiero decir que... ¡Si pase mi examen de la prepa, e ire en la mañana, despues de estudiar arduamente 8-) haha, estoy muy feliz, desde ahora los caps de esta historia se volveran mas largos, por lo que quiere decir que me tardare un poquito tambien en traducirlos. Espero disfruten el c**ap.**_

* * *

  
_

Lunes, lamentablemente. Bella iba echando humo por toda la escuela. Ya estaba harta, todo el mundo la señalaba con el dedo y la acosaban. Edward no parecía más contento que ella. Todos los días era así. Al entrar a la cafetería, veía la mesa de los Cullen con sus integrantes en ella. Los hermanos la veían curiosos, para luego observar a Edward, quien se levanto incomodo con su charola y la desecho en el basurero, saliendo rápidamente. No es que Bella estudiara todos los movimientos de Edward, era solo que Jessica lo contaba todo con lujo de detalle. A ella tampoco se le escapaba nada.

Pronto la semana del baile llego. Bella recordó de pronto que Alice le había comprado un vestido antes de enojarse prácticamente con toda la familia. Creía que convencería a la joven hija del sheriff asistir al baile, pero no. Bella espero a Alice fuera de la clase de literatura para poner las cosas en claro. Cuando ella le pregunto si podían hablar, Alice no se comporto desagradable. ¿Edward les había contado a sus hermanos de su discusión?, probablemente no.

-Alice… yo quería ver lo del vestido que has comprado para mi… yo…

-¿Lo quieres ver?.- pregunto ansiosa.

-No yo… quería darte las gracias, pero no iré al baile.

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo no… bailo, y tengo que hacer un montón de cosas esta semana.

-Hubiera sido una buena manera de arreglar las cosas con Edward.- Alice suspiro.

-Siento decírtelo Alice, pero no me _quiero_ conciliar con Edward.

-El también dice lo mismo, pero todos sabemos que ustedes se adoran.

-Qu..e… ¿Qué?

-Tú sabes, yo realmente creo que deberías dejar a un lado esos artículos e historias de las revistas. Edward es un chico común como cualquiera, le gusta lo que hace y las publicaciones no piensan lo que hacen… en realidad ha cambiado mucho desde que te conoció.

-¿No ha hablado de nuestra discusión?

-No, pero no hay que ser adivino para saberlo.

-Me encanta estar con Edward… pero...-suspiro buscando palabras.

-Pero no te encanta más que tener paz, ¿Cierto?

-Dile que no estoy segura si vale la pena sacrificarme por él.

Alice permaneció en silencio aguardando en sus pensamientos, sumergiéndose y rebuscando. Salió de ellos y le brindo una ligera sonrisa a Bella.

-No se…-dijo al fin.-pero yo no lo veo así.

Le palmeo el hombro a Bella mientras Rosalie se les unía. Esta parecía más fría y distante que la ultima vez, no saludo a Bella, pero le brindo una mirada fría y dura. Alice se despidió sin decir ninguna palabra y Rosalie la siguió igual que como vino, en silencio. Obviamente, no todos pensaban como Alice.

Bella, confundida por sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza y los dejo atrás. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo vacio. Paso por el gimnasio que tenia las puertas abiertas y se le quedo mirando si parar de caminar, fue muy tarde cuando volteo a ver de nuevo el camino. Había una mesa en su camino haciéndola caer dolorosamente, ¡Todo el mundo puede evitar caer en su trasero! Pero Bella… ella era la excepción. Se quedo sentada en la misma posición de cómo había caído.

Aun aturdida, le tomo un segundo levantar la cabeza y ver a Edward sonriendo de manera torcida ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse. Ella la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces un poco desequilibrada, todavía. Sin embargo, cuando el chico se encontró con los ojos de Bella su sonrisa fue desapareciendo para transformarse en un mal gesto, y su mirada fría, se congelo aun mas. Cuando ya Bella estuvo de pie, Edward emprendió marcha sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¡Edward, espera!- el chico se detuvo en seco, no se giro ni nada por el estilo, Bella observo como su espalda se tensaba y apretaba sus manos, formando puños parecidos al mármol. Probablemente, aun seguía enojado.

-¿Qué?.-murmuro.

-Yo… nada.- suspiro ella bajando la cabeza.

No espero otra pregunta, Edward prácticamente huyó de allí. Corrección: huyó. Y le dolía, pero ella no entendía el porqué… Sin duda toda la ira de la muchacha había desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba la amistad con Edward… No quería ni imaginar que pasaría el viernes, cuando se quedara sola, encerrada en su habitación.

No fue hasta el viernes por la tarde que Bella se encontró con Will. Ella había terminado antes con los deberes de hogar y había decidido y al supermercado de compras. Al parecer el primo de los Cullen trabajaba como cajero, al principio, Bella no estaba segura si la reconocería, pero al ver que el chico le sonrió, sin duda si sabia quien era.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola… así que… ¿tú trabajas aquí?

-Carlisle me consiguió el trabajo, tú sabes, para tener algo que hacer.

Bella no tenía ni idea de por qué Will había venido a vivir aquí, lo imaginaba mas como un chico neoyorkino rebelde y todo eso… para nada en el pequeño pueblito de Forks.

-Pensé que estabas en la escuela secundaria.

-Me echaron de la escuela antes de la entrega de papeles, así que comenzare el año próximo… mientras, aquí estoy.

Ahora la teoría del chico rebelde parecía más plausible.

-Entonces estas aquí… por tus… ¿Vacaciones?

-No.- el sonrió.- me quedo aquí por todo el año y el que viene.

-¿Dónde vivías antes?

-Phoenix

-¿En serio? Yo también.

-¿Y desde cuando vives en Forks?

-Desde hace apenas unos pocos meses.

-Ya sabía que no parecías ser de aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-Si… me refiero a que pareces de otro planeta.

-No sé cómo debería tomar eso.- dijo ella acomodando un mechón chocolate detrás de su oreja.

-Bastante bien, en realidad.

La sonrisa de Will se hizo más brillante y le entrego las compras que había pagado. Will le pregunto a otro empleado si lo cubría un minuto, y se dirigió junto a Bella.

-Yo te ayudare.- murmuro él, ayudándole con las bolsas.

Ella dejo que Will lo hiciera, y lo guio hasta la camioneta, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que Will pudiera meter las cosas.

-¿A durado?

-Sí, es bastante buena conmigo.- dijo golpeando la puerta.

-Debe de doblarte la edad.- dijo Will riendo.

-Yo creo que tiene mi estilo.

-Sí, yo siempre he querido una camioneta como esta porque tiene mi estilo.- soltó con una carcajada.

-¡Hey! No te burles de la camioneta.

El solo sacudió la cabeza, pasaron minutos en lo que los dos se quedaron en silencio, Will parecía algo incomodo. Miro a la chica fijamente.

-Dime Bella… ¿Tu… andas con Edward?

-Oh no… yo, en realidad… él y yo no nos hablamos mas.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, bueno… pues vuelve cuando quieras, será un placer ver a la señora camioneta.- dijo acariciando el cuerpo del transporte diario de Bella.

-Por supuesto, hasta pronto.

Bella encendió la camioneta y se marcho, el muchacho tenía un encanto increíble. Tal vez un poco infantil, pero sus ojos… tenía ese aspecto desinteresado, amable… y divertido. Para Bella el muchacho resultaba intrigante.

Las cosas iban bien esas semanas, seguía viendo a Edward en la escuela, pero solo eso, tenía ganas de ver a Jacob, pero no podía, porque su decrepita camioneta no daba para más en esos momentos. Tuvo que llamar a una grúa, después de quedarse prácticamente varada.

Una cosa, sin embargo, ilumino su mañana. La persona que conducía el carro remolque no era desconocida. Le brindo una sonrisa: Will. Bella se mordió los labios para no mostrar su entusiasmo y evitar sonrojarse. Detuvo el coche detrás de la camioneta de Bella, y se le fue a unir.

-¡Hola¡ si hubiera sabido que eras tú la del auto muerto, hubiera llegado más rápido.

-¿Tu trabajas en las grúas ahora?

-Yo hago varios trabajos

-Eh estado esperando desde hace media hora.

-Lo siento, esta grúa que me dieron es más lenta que mi abuela.- dijo avergonzado.

-No importa…

-¿Quieres que le eche una mirada, antes de llevarla de nuevo a tu casa?

-Hm... Si, el motor a comenzado a humear y a hacer más ruido que de costumbre.

-¿Eso es posible?

-Al parecer si.- dijo sonriendo

Después de revisar unos cuantos cables completamente chamuscados, salió con una ligera sonrisa del cofre.

-Esto no está nada bien.

-¿Está muerta?, ¿cierto?

-Tal vez puede revivir, pero tengo que llevarlo al garaje.

-Vamos, entonces…

El hizo las maniobras necesarias para conectar el camión de Bella a la grua y dirijirse a su destino. Reinaba el silencio entre ellos dos. Justo fuera, estaba Alice estacionada en su coche, frente al garaje.

Will bajo del coche.

-Te eh esperado diez minutos.

-Estoy haciendo horas extras.- le dijo a Alice mostrando el coche de Bella.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Alice.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo si… mi coche es otra historia.

-Lo bajare ahora Bella.- grito Will despegando las cadenas del remolque.- pero lo revisaré mañana.

-Déjalo, está bien…

Bella se pregunto cómo regresaría a casa después de toso, cuando Alice interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes Bella? No porque tú estés enojada con Edward, no significa que nosotras no podamos ser amigas.

-Hum… si claro.

-Por eso mismo, tenemos que salir de vez en cuando, y por eso traigo tu vestido aquí mismo, en el baúl. Ya sabes, no quería que lo viera Edward y todo eso, como me toco pasar por Will…

-¿Se turnan?

-Si, a veces le toca a Edward, después a mí. Nuestro primo aun no consigue un automóvil. Lo peor es cuando viene Edd por él, todo se torna silencioso y frio en el coche, ya sabes… ese toque de miedo cuando todo el mundo está incomodo y enojado.- dijo la morena con una sonrisita.

-¿No se llevan bien?.- pregunto Bella, sabía que Alice le contestaría, la chica siempre soltaba todo.

-Es un eufemismo**. (n/t: algo así como **blasfemia**)**, Hace años que se la han pasado así, lo raro es que cuando eran pequeños eran muy unidos.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba el vestido del baúl y se lo tendía a Bella. A través del plástico que lo protegía, Isabella podía ver la fina tela del vestido color azul. Era demasiado corto, y parecía tener que ir ceñido al cuerpo, el escote no era demasiado pronunciado y los tirantes brillaban con un color plateado. Era elegante, modesto de cierta forma, pero no vulgar.

Solo quedaba una última oportunidad… ¿No era demasiado ceñido o corto para Bella? Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Tienes aun el ticket Alice?

-¿Qué?, ¿Lo quieres devolver a la tienda? – Alice parecía ofendida con aquella tonta idea.

-Me gustaría ver primero si lo pueden aceptar de vuelta.

-¿No iras al baile?

-No

-Pero… bueno… te podría servir en cualquier otra ocasión.

Bella suspiro y dejo salir todo el aire.

-No lo creo Alice.

-Sí, te servirá para la fiesta que Jasper y yo realizaremos por nuestro compromiso.-dijo Alice con una sonrisa la cual aumentaba mientras la sorpresa de Bella crecía.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡¿En realidad están comprometidos?

-Si… bueno, a nuestra familia no le ha sorprendido mucho, excepto a ti.- respondió un poco decepcionada.

-¡Felicidades!

-Sí, bueno… ¿Vendrás a nuestra fiesta?

-Bien… iré, ¿Por qué no?

-Genial, traeré el boleto de avión el lunes.

-La…. ¿Qué?

-Sí, lo festejaremos en nuestro hogar de Los Ángeles.

-…

-Has aceptado, ya no puedes decir que no.

-Pero Alice, yo no puedo viajar a Los Ángeles.

-¿Por qué no?

-No puedo pagar un boleto de avión, Charlie jamás querrá ni mucho menos me dejara.

-Yo pagare tu boleto Bella, y me ocupare de tu padre.

Su sonrisa parecía tan segura que Bella no la contradijo, aun que ella sabía que su padre jamás aceptaría así que no le preocupaba tanto la idea.

-¿Cuándo será?

-En Julio, puedes quedarte unos días.

-Si… si…

Sin duda Charlie no sedería, pero Alice había explotado en emoción con una enorme sonrisa. A Bella le sorprendió que se emocionara tanto por tan poco.

-Muy bien, ya vi lo que no está bien con la camioneta.- dijo Will limpiándose las manos con un trapo.- Puedes venir mañana a la 1:00 de la tarde, es probable que este lista.

-Um… te llevo Bella?- pregunto Alice.

-No… no, es mejor llamar a Charlie.

-No seas ridícula, sube.

Bella suspiro y se metió al coche con una sonrisa, comprendiendo que nada se le podía negar a Alice con toda esa… _generosidad.

* * *

_

**Bueno, bueno, como les decia pase el examen de la prepa, me compraron libros a cambio de ello como premio, y si, estoy muy feliz, espero dejen muchos reviews & nos vemos en Frech-kiss! **

_Bessos._

Denisse'M._  
_


	11. Eso es todo

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta hermosa saga no me pertenences ._. son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer & respecto a la historia pertenece a la autora _Miss BlaBla_. Quien me ha dado la autorización de traducirla al español._

**SUMMARY**:_ Los hermanos Cullen, una famosa banda llego al colegio en Forks. Solo un deseo: Vivir una vida normal. ¿Normal significa caer en el amor?. Sobre todo cuando a una chica no le interesa quienes son en verdad..._

* * *

**¡Eso es todo!**

-¡¿Qué tú has hecho que?

Bella estaba bastante sorprendida que tuvo que elevar el tono de manera notoria. Sorprendido, su padre abrió los ojos.

-¿No te pone feliz?

-¡Pero papá, yo contaba con que tú te rehusaras!

Su padre murmuro unas palabras que Bella no entendió. Se dejo caer en el sofá con las manos en el rostro, tratando de encontrar una excusa plausible para no viajar con los Cullen a los Ángeles.

-¿Cómo es que te convenció?

-Su madre estaba con ella, me hicieron unas deliciosas galletas… parecía tan entusiasmada y esperanzada… realmente una chica encantadora.

-Y muy persuasiva.- murmuro Bella.

-La señora Cullen me aseguro que ella cuidaría de ti. Ella y el Doctor Cullen son muy buena gente.

-¿Tu te has dejado llevar por las galletas? ¿No?

-Estaban realmente buenas, pero en verdad… si no quieres ir, puedes poner una excusa o algo.

-Mmm… sí.

Bella sabía que no iba a funcionar, pero no dijo nada, y dejo a su padre terminar de desayunar. Después de eso, salió de casa y se acerco a su camioneta la cual le habían entregado dos días atrás.

-Me has ganado esta.- le murmuro a Alice cuando la encontró en la cola de la cafetería.

Edward, delante de Alice, se giro para ver quien había hablado, levanto las cejas y se regreso a su posición, sin perder curiosidad.

-Bueno Bella, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

-Debería haberlo adivinado, mi padre prácticamente come de su mano… y tu madre, valla resistencia la de las galletas.

-Lo sé…

-Como puedes…

-De todas formas, aquí está tu boleta.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa extendiéndole la bolsa.

-Gracias… pero ¿Sabes qué? Eres imposible y…

-No trates de discutir conmigo para cancelar la invitación.

-¿Enserio nada funcionara?

-Nada… así que intenta con otra cosa.

-Alice, dime… ¿Will asistirá a la fiesta?

-Oh…- parecía preocupada por haber olvidado algo.- Pues… claro, toda mi familia estará allí.

-Mmm… no le digas que te pregunte, ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok

Alice entre el ajetreo, perdió su sonrisa y fue a sentarse a su mesa, Bella aparto la mirada y vio a Edward hablando con Alice cuando ya se encontraba sentada. Sin duda le preguntaba por la conversación que habían tenido hacia unos instantes, porque miro a Bella de reojo, para luego girarse violentamente. Bella sintió que se le encogía el corazón mientras de enderezaba… Era duro, le faltaba… todo un hecho. Sus conversaciones, su presencia, su olor, su dulzura y su voz. Era todo él, y su ausencia. Se había acorralado en una atracción más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Y ella sabía que en sus sueños, estaban los recuerdos de todas las noches. Pero él tenía que alejarse… Ella no quería sufrir, porque estaba segura que Edward Cullen le traería más que decepción. El no la quería de esa forma… y se estaba dando cuenta que ella, no intentaría más.

Después de salir del instituto por la tarde, Bella se encontró a dos personas en el estacionamiento que no esperaba ver: Jacob Black y Will Miller. No sabía si Will esperaba por ella, pero Jacob, estando en su motocicleta… no había duda. Con una amplia sonrisa, avanzo hacia él, divertida y emocionada por el perfil que le brindaba la moto.

-¿La has terminado?

-¡Yep! Justo esta mañana.

Bella camino alrededor de la moto observándola, bajo los ojos de Will que se acerco hacia ellos.

-Bonita bicicleta.- dijo Will asintiendo con la cabeza, y para el ego de Jacob, que inflo el pecho.- ¿La has construido tu?

-Bella y yo.- dijo mirando inquisitivamente a la chica.

-Jacob, te presento a Will, es primo de Bella.

.

.

.

-Bueno Bella!.- Emmet la interrogo frente a todos sus hermanos.- ¿Tres pretendientes? ¡Wow! Si que te pones en acción chica.

-¿Tres?.- pregunto Jake, pero ella negó.

-Debe hablar de Mike Newton.- murmuro ella, con las mejillas rojas, y enviándole una mirada asesina a Emmet.- El no me deja en paz… olvídenlo.

-¿Mike Newton eh?.- Will sonrió mirando a Edward con tristeza.

Bella siguió su mirada, y se sonrojo mas, cruzando sus ojos con los del pianista, se quedo mirando unos minutos, y luego alejo todo su rostro, metiéndose a su volvo.

-¡Vamos Bella!, te invito a dar un tour.- dijo Jacob sonriendo.

-No estoy segura de que a mi padre le agrade la idea…

_Pero en verdad… la moto no era lo de ella._

El día de la graduación y entrega de diplomas se asomaba por el horizonte para todos los estudiantes de Forks. Ambos eventos tuvieron lugar el mismo día. Bella no fue ni a uno ni al otro… Su padre insistió en que saliera a divertirse con sus amigos, pero ella no hizo nada. Estaba tan cansada de su insistencia así que llamo a Ángela para salir al cine… se aburrió… así que decidió pasear por el supermercado… aburrido… aahh ¡Aburrimiento!... Bella siguió con su extraordinario paseo—como lo nombró—y se detuvo al ver la ventana de una cafetería decorada con los diseños que a ella le gustaban. Cuando levanto la vista, jamás pensó encontrarse con los ojos verdes más hermosos que ella había visto… aunque él no se percataba aun, tenía su vista en otro lado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bella entro a la cafetería que se encontraba con poca gente, y platos vacios en las mesas. Se planto frente a Edward, que estaba leyendo un libro, sentado a solas, alzo los ojos, y la miro sorprendido.

-Hola.- dijo Bella.

-Hola.- dijo aun sorprendido porque ella viniera a hablarle.

-¿No fuiste al baile?

-No.- el se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y tú no?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Debemos de ser los únicos dos estudiantes que no hemos ido al baile.

-Supongo…¿quieres sentarte?.- sugirió señalando la silla frente a él, sin sonreír.

-No quiero molestarte…

-No, al contrario.- ella se sentó.- ¿Por qué no fuiste al baile?

-No me gustan… tu en cambio, parecen gustarte…

-No es así… no, _cuando me conocen._

-Uh-oh… ¿no?

Bella se sintió incomoda, el aun seguía enojado con ella. Tenía razón, de alguna manera, sabía que en su lugar lo habría odiado también. Tal vez fue un error haber entrado a la cafetería… pero para relajar la situación pregunto:

-¿Y porque estás aquí y no has ido al baile?- parecía haber funcionado por que se relajo de los hombros.

-A mí tampoco me gustan los bailes.

-Alice había dicho que…

-Lo que me gusta es ir con ustedes…-suspiro.

Finalmente, alzo los ojos hacia ella. Su color verde fue tan intenso, tan profundo, Bella se sumergió en ellos. Olvidándose de respirar por unos segundos. Parecía molesto… enojado y agobiado, pero en el fondo de sus ojos vio que solo era tristeza y enojo.

-En cierto modo, me encanta ir contigo.

-A mi también.- respondió ella por instinto.

Y en verdad lo pensaba. La única persona que la habría podido convencer de asistir seria Edward, y él lo sabía.

-¿En serio?.- pregunto con un rastro de frialdad, arrastrando la pregunta y dándola desertada.

-Yo… si, supongo… solo…

Bella no termino la frase, y Edward sonrió amargarte de que Bella no comprendiera ni sus frases.

-Solo que soy muy famoso para ti- dijo serio

-Si… en realidad no… yo no lo iba a decir.- contesto rápidamente, molesta por la disputa repentina.

-¿Entonces qué vas a decir? ¿Qué eres demasiado buena para mí?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Eso, sin embargo lo que me haces sentir, Pero Will… aahh… el si tiene toda tu consideración, ¿no?.- se enojo alzando la voz un poco.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el con todo esto?

Sacudio la cabeza, se levanto, tomo la chaqueta y se dirigió a la salida. Bella lo alcanzo en el estacionamiento, poniendo su mano en el hombro. El pianista finalmente se detuvo, apartando la mano de Bella como si quemara.

-Edward… es solo que…

-Es que tienes miedo de estar expuesta… lo sé, ¡Ya lo sé!.- le corto fríamente.- Pero yo soy una persona normal ¡maldita sea! ¡Y tengo sentimientos! Tu no lo puedes olvidar, y empezarme a hablar… ¡como si nada hubiera pasado!.- los gritos hicieron que la mesera del café asomara su rostro por la ventana de autoservicio.

Hizo una pausa respirando con dificultad, cerró los ojos y se tomo con sus blancos dedos el puente de la nariz, mientras la otra mano descansaba tensa a su contado, con los nudillos apretador del coraje… como si no tuviera piel. Después de unos segundos, cuando Bella se mantuvo temblorosa y en silencio, la agonía lo invadió y de nuevo hablo:

-Entonces, me rindo… tú ganas. No quiero tratar o volver a ser amigos, no quiero ser _tu_ amigo, ni tuyo ni de una chica igual a ti. Bueno, aunque estoy seguro que no tienes el mínimo interés en querer hacer algo. – añadió con una sonrisa sin alegría.- Después de todo, Siempre fui solo yo el que quería que fuéramos amigos.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, y hecho una última mirada a la chica, amarga, triste, dolida, resignada… y a continuación se metió a su carro y arranco en este como un torbellino. Bella no entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido hacia unos instantes… ¿Todo había terminado?...¡Todo había terminado!... todo… Bella, inundada en la triste emoción agónica que ahogaba su cuerpo, corrió hacia su casa, envuelta en un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

_**Salut! mademoiselles et garçons... Je ne sais pas parce que vous lisez mes chapitres**_

**Bueno, Bueno**... el siguiente capitulo esta mucho mejor (L)_(L), lo amaran, pero no se cuando actualizare... les dejo un preview:)

**MA BERSEUCE: CAP 12.**

La respiración se le quedo atorada cuando los vio. Edward junto a una chica. Tenía sus manos en la cintura de esta, y la besaba con ternura. La pareja no parecía darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados. Detrás de Bella, se oyó un claro carraspeo de garganta, y Alice llego después de ellos, junto a Jasper. Paso a su lado saludando a su hermano y a la chica. Bella parecía estar en otro mundo… mirando desde un rincón del frio universo. Ellos tenían una amplia sonrisa de… felicidad.

_La novia de Edward, era muy bonita._

_._

_._

Espero que esperen con ansias en proxiimo cap. Los quiero & nos vemos en French Kiss hoy o mañana!

**Denisse'M.**_  
_


	12. Los Ángeles

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta hermosa saga no me pertenencen ._. Son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer & respecto a la historia pertenece a la autora _Miss BlaBla_. Quien me ha dado la autorización de traducirla al español._

**SUMMARY**:_ Los hermanos Cullen, una famosa banda llego al colegio en Forks. Solo un deseo: Vivir una vida normal. ¿Normal significa caer en el amor?. Sobre todo cuando a una chica no le interesan quienes son en verdad...

* * *

_

**~Antes **que nada, quiero pedirles que lean la informacion que pondre mas abajo,, no se asusten. no es nada malo (:

**··Tambien** pedirles porfavor que pasen y dejen su comentario aquí &** en mi nueva adaptacion: "Temporada de Embrollos"** _Merci._*****-*****

* * *

·Los Ángeles·

Bella suspiro ya en su lugar sobre el avión, Alice había comprado su billete de primera clase, definitivamente la chica no se centraba en lo _habitual_… **(n/t: se refiere a que a Alice le parece normal comprar billetes de primera clase)**. Se esperaba que Bella se encontrara con la familia Cullen dos días antes de la reunión de Alice, y permaneciera diez días en los Ángeles con ellos. La familia se había ido a su casa en California una semana antes, así que Bella estaba viajando sola. Eso le parecía excelente, ya que no quería volver a tener otro malentendido con Edward. Aun que estaba segura que sería indiferente como la ultima vez, en su encuentro por las calles de Forks. El joven la había desairado simplemente, fingiendo que ella no existía. Habían cruzado miradas, y el comportamiento fue… como si un fantasma o simplemente una sombra que cruzaba… ninguna expresión, palabra o atisbo de dolor… nada… Se sentía tan mal… solo esperaba que su estancia en los Ángeles no fuera tan incómoda para ella, como lo sería para él, y una nueva disputa se armara.

Pasó varias horas en el avión, y se puso muy feliz al llegar al aeropuerto. Alice y Jasper ya estaba allí esperándola, los pudo encontrar con facilidad, a pesar de los anteojos oscuros de Jasper y la mascada en el cabello de Alice. Esta parecía tan feliz de ver a Bella llegar, que grito y corrió a abrazarla, haciendo que su "disfraz" se callera al piso, y un paparazzi las captara a las dos, disparando fotos con su cámara, a las chicas y a Jasper, que ahora se trataba de cubrir con una mano. "_Adiós anonimato_" pensó Bella, suspirando. Alice, aun preocupada por la reacción de Bella no comento nada, ni un seño fruncido o un suspiro… Al subir al automóvil, Bella volvió a suspirar de alivio, y Alice se sentó al lado de ella… claro que para Jasper era totalmente diferente… se encontraba aun afuera, con un tumulto de personas que habían llegado de la nada… pedían fotos, autógrafos y ese tipo de cosas, fue rescatado por un guarura.

-Tu vida no es nada fácil.- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Ni que lo digas.- coincidió Jasper.

Alice hablo de cosas sin importancia en todo el camino, hasta llegar a la casa, también era hermosa y amplia como la de Forks, tenía ese toque que distinguía a los Cullen. Había una piscina y una terraza de ensueño, al ver esta enorme casa, Bella recordó que se encontraba con estrellas internacionales. Y por sorprendente que pueda parecer, sabía y creía que no eran diferentes o superiores a ella, pero aun sin todo eso, merecían el respeto y la adulación que poseían. Para ella, eran solo eso, Los Cullen. Esa familia tan especial que trato de hacer todo lo posible para que se sintiera cómoda con ellos. Se había percatado de la normalidad con la que Vivian estas personas.

La verdad estaba clara: Ella los adoraba, y ellos hacían todo lo posible porque ella los quisiera de la misma manera, aun habiendo tratado a su hijo y hermano así. ¿Entonces por que ignoraban esa parte? ¿Por qué las personas no lo veían normal como ella?... era todo tan irreal. En la recepción se encontraban Carlisle y Esme, junto a Emmet y Rosalie.

Los padres de los chicos la abrazaron fuertemente dándole la bienvenida y diciendo cosas típicas como: _Que bueno que llegaste bien Te estábamos esperando._ Emmet le brindo un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y diversas bromas como: _¿No se estrelló el avión? ¿Te caíste al bajar? _pero cuando Bella dirigió su mirada a Rosalie, esta simplemente le dio una sonrisa amargada, y dijo:

-Edward no está aquí, tuvo que verse con alguien esta tarde…- diciendo esto, la rubia dio la vuelta y se fue a paso firme.

-Will… Will de seguro está disfrutando de la piscina.- comento Alice irritada por el comportamiento inmaduro de Rosalie.

Alice y Bella se encaminaron a la habitación donde se quedaría Bella.

-A propósito de Edward… Bell…

-¡Wow! Esta habitación es hermosa.- dijo cortando la conversación que amenazaba por salir de la boca de Alice, evitando el tema claro, no quería ponerse incomoda.

-Mmm… si.

-Tienes una casa muy bonita, Alice.

-Sí, pon tus maletas donde quieras…

Bella se detuvo viendo la delicadeza del tapiz en las paredes, la casa parecía antigua y moderna a la vez, y su habitación era simplemente exquisita, con diversos moldes en las paredes y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta por L.A?, ¿Un chapuzón en la piscina tal vez? O… prefieres descansar?

-La piscina está bien.- acepto Bella.

-Te dejo para que te pongas tu traje de baño.

Diez minutos más tarde, Alice se encontraba en la puerta de Bella, tocando suavemente. Bella se apresuro a abrir, y vio el despampanante gusto de Alice. Un bonito bikini color rojo carmesí que le quedaba perfecto a su blanquecina piel, parecía demasiado fino. Bella tenía un bonito pero modesto bikini color azul sobrio. Alice le dio una toalla y un pareo color blanco de amarre, para andar por la casa, hasta llegar a la piscina. En la piscina, Will se encontraba charlando con alguien por el móvil, estaba en un colchón inflable en pleno centro del agua, cuando las vio, colgó el celular y se acerco a la orilla donde se encaminaba Bella.

-Hola mi linda.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y Bella sonrió, divertida. El fue a dejar su teléfono en un lugar fuera de la humedad, mientras Alice y Bella se adentraban al agua, el regreso a bañarse con ellas.

Jasper también se metió al agua, seguidos de Rosalie y Emmet. La rubia era tan hermosa, inexplicablemente su belleza era tanta, que podría hacer explotar la mente de cualquiera, portaba un hermoso traje de baño color oro, como sus rizos, y Emmet un simple short. Rosalie o Rose—como su familia decía—se situó en una silla para tomar el sol, y empezó a leer una revista de modas. Emmet, sin esperar mucho, se tiro a la piscina en una estridente bola humana, a unos cincuenta centímetros de Bella, que fue arrastrada al otro lado de la piscina por la inmensa ola que formo Emmet. Bella grito junto con Alice, por su cabello mojado. Las gotas de agua llegaron hasta Rosalie quien gruño molesta. A su novio no le preocupaba mucho, pues había decidido desempeñar más sus movimientos oscilantes. Emmet agarro a Rosalie del brazo y la zambulló junto con él. Rosalie se movió hacia Alice, y Emmet fue a reunirse con los demás. Alice salió de la piscina riendo ligeramente.

-Yo no soy tan divertida por tanto tiempo.- dijo la morena secándose el cabello con una toalla **(n/t: Alice quiere decir, que no se divierte mucho cuando está en la piscina)**

-Me encanta venir aquí.- dijo Will con aire despreocupado.

-Esme y Carlisle son muy hospitalarios.

-Y eso que eres la amiga, imagínate cuando eres parte de la familia.- sonrió el chico satisfecho.

Alice ya no estaba, y Bella siguió con la mirada el jardín. La respiración se le quedo atorada cuando los vio. Edward junto a una chica. Tenía sus manos en la cintura de esta, y la besaba con ternura. La pareja no parecía darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados. Detrás de Bella, se oyó un claro carraspeo de garganta, y Alice llego después de ellos, junto a Jasper. Paso a su lado saludando a su hermano y a la chica. Bella parecía estar en otro mundo… mirando desde un rincón del frio universo. Ellos tenían una amplia sonrisa de… _felicidad._

_La novia de Edward, era muy bonita. _Ella tenía una piel ligeramente bronceada, con cabello largo y rubio, acompañados de unos ojos azules hipnotizantés. Si la chica sonreía hace unos momentos… la nueva y mejorada sonrisa que brindo fue más hermosa que la anterior. El rostro de la chica no era desconocido para Bella, pero no podía decir con claridad de quien se trataba, o donde la había visto. Sin duda una estrella, famosa, rica y muy… muy bonita.

Pero, ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Edward cuando vio a Bella?

Cuando vio a Bella, el perdió la sonrisa también. Se congelo en su lugar y se mordió los labios mirando ansioso. Volvió con una máscara de sentimientos neutrales, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer o como actuar. Luego bajo la cabeza hacia la rubia de nuevo. Durante diez segundos nadie dijo nada, solo Alice que preguntaba a Edward en tercera persona unas cuantas cosas. Alice se rindió, fue hacia Bella y la tomo del brazo, jalándola hacia Edward y su _amiga_.

-Bella, te presento a Nate, eh… Mmm… Nate, te presento a Bella, una amiga de la familia.

Nate asintió con una sonrisa, una que parecía extraña, mientras que Bella también le sonrió, pero fue está una sonrisa tímida.

-Mmm… encantada… yo… ugh… siento como si te hubiera visto en alguna parte.- dijo Bella algo avergonzada. Nate la miro algo escéptica esperando que fuera una broma.

Rosalie sonrió satisfecha aguantándose la risa. Emmet escondió su cabeza entre sus manos para ocultar sus carcajadas, Jasper se abstuvo de reír, pero siempre salieron de su boca un sonidito burlesco, Alice le pego un codazo para que se callara, pero estaba más que divertida. Edward también sonrió, y miro sus pies.

-¡Wow! Esta es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que no sabe quien soy… creo que… creo que la última persona fue hace diez años.- respondió ella con un dejo de arrogancia.

Oh… otra estrella. Bella suspiro para sus adentros. No era culpa de la joven Swan, preferir libros importantes y con valor mental… y no esas revistas de escándalo en las que seguramente la rubia había aparecido alguna vez… ahora pasaba por una idiota por no saber quién era.

-Uh… lo siento.- Bella se mordió el labio incomoda.

-Oh… no, no, no importa.- dijo Nate.- no te preocupes.

Ella se pego un poco más a Edward. Bella los observo por unos minutos sin decir nada, después aparto la mirada para observar a Alice, quien le sugirió ir a tomar una ducha y después cambiarse con ropa más fresca. Después del baño, mientras Bella cepillaba su cabello, Alice llamo a la puerta. Bella abrió y la pequeña Alice fue a sentarse con gracia hasta su cama.

-Dime Bella…

-¿Si?

-Yo no quiero andar por las ramas ni nada de eso, así que me he estado preguntando ¿Porqué es que Edward y tu no se hablan más?

-Oh… bueno, creo que fui demasiado lejos esta vez.- suspiro desairada.- y el no quiere hablarme de nuevo.

Alice sonrió y negó con el cabeza, paso su mano por el cabello. Era la primera vez que veía a Alice nerviosa.

-¿Y tú lo lastimaste, no?

-Si…

-El se recuperara, me encanto cuando dijiste a Nate que no la conocías.- dijo Alice riendo jubilosa.

-¿Tu no la quieres?.- pregunto Bella.

-Para nada, Rose la odia, el sentimiento es mutuo. Esa chica es odiosa y pretenciosa.

-¿Y ella es…?

-¿Tu realmente no la conoces?

-¿Dudas de lo que te digo?.- pregunto Bella alzando una ceja graciosamente.

-Bueno… no importa, es una cantante igual de famosa que Katy Perry o Christina Aguilera.

-¿Edward tiene mucho tiempo saliendo con ella?

-Se trata de una historia complicada entre ellos dos desde hace meses, han sido el encabezado de la prensa durante hace dos años, han roto mas de cien veces durante esos meses.

-¿Dos años?

-Ellos no estaban juntos cuando nos mudamos a Forks, yo creía que habían roto.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio… incomoda… ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto el beso de Edward y Nate? Sentía que tenia la garganta hecha nudo, y que su estomago era un calabozo con puertas cerradas, negado a recibir cualquier tipo de alimento. Por supuesto, ella sabía que estando enamorada—ligeramente—de Edward, iba a sentirse incomoda, pero eso no causaba el dolor de estomago y la irritación de garganta que tenía en estos momentos, ¿o sí?

-Bueno, me voy para que descanses, mañana iremos de compras a comprar zapatos y vestido, ¿Te parece?

-Ya tengo vestido Alice.- dijo mostrando el perchero.- ella hizo un pucherito.

-Pero zapatos no… ¿o prefieres ir a dar la vuelta?

-¿No tienes nada que arreglar para la cena de compromiso?

-¡Vamos Bella! Ya me conoces!... eso lo tengo listo desde hace varios meses atrás.

Alice salió de la habitación… más tarde Rosalie fue a buscarla para cenar… ahora se comportaba más amable que hacía dos semanas. Tal vez lo que había sucedido con Nate fue motivo de agrado para Rosalie.

Ya en la mesa, Los Cullen eran todos tan agradables que no le daba pena alguna estar sentada con todos ellos. Edward se comportaba igual de indiferente que en Forks, estaba sentada frente a él, pero no cruzaron ninguna mirada, ni palabra. Will, que era más sonriente y simpático, platico e hizo reír montones a Bella. Esme le pregunto a Bella sobre su educación y las cosas que le gustaban, mientras que Carlisle daba su opinión acerca de libros que Bella había devorado recientemente.

Ya de noche, cuando la cena termino, Jasper y Alice se fueron al cine, Emmet y Rosalie a pasear y Edward se retiro bruscamente. Will desapareció en su habitación, que desprendía música rock a volumen intermedio.

Cansada, y sin nada que hacer, Bella se dirigió a la biblioteca que había mencionado Alice por la tarde. Bella abrió la puerta, y se dio cuenta que había alguien allí. Era Edward, dormido en una silla y con un libro en sus manos.

Era tan hermoso, relajado y sin expresión… solo una que era pacifica y liviana. Con la boca entreabierta y todo eso. Muy inocente. Ella dudaba en despertarlo para que se fuera a su cama, o irse a dormir ella misma. Sin pensarlo mucho, quito el libro entre sus manos, y coloco una manta en Edward.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de dejarla caer por completo, el chico se despertó con un sobresalto.

-Lo siento… yo, yo venía por un libro…. Ya me iba… no quería despertarte.

-Oh… no importa.

-Deberías ir a dormir.

-Abstente a ignorarme. **(n/t: es algo así como, que él quiere que Bella lo ignore, no supe como traducirlo bien)**.-murmuro no muy despierto.

Frunció el seño y se alejo un paso, ella claramente no esperaba eso como respuesta.

-No necesitas ser tan agresivo.- respondió ella fríamente.

Tiro de la manta que tenía encima y se dirigió a la puerta con la cara distorsionada. Ella pensó que él iba a regresar, pedir disculpas, o por lo menos algo. Pero él se concentro en apuñar mas la manta y salir de la biblioteca. Sin decir ninguna palabra, ya fuera, recargo su frente a la puerta del lugar, pensando que Bella se había vuelto loca.

* * *

**·· H**ola Hola Hola..., bueno... ¿CComo estann? ¿Bien? eso espero...

Queria decirles y pedirles, que visiten mi Blog: **http : / / denissemake. blogspot . com /** (ya saben, unan los espacios y entren)

Tambien informarles que me han dado la autorizacion de adaptàr "temporada de Embrollos" al fandom de Twilight, hoy o mañana subo cap 3·(:

Sin nada màs. Espero que -en una noche lluviosa como la que estoy pasando- no se me valla la luz sin haber guardado el Word. x)

Besos, si me dan review's, si no les mando a los vulturis en la noche 8-) oki, no pero porfavooor dejenme rr. bye bye.

_**Denisse'M.**_


	13. Agresión

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta hermosa saga no me pertenencen ._. Son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer & respecto a la historia pertenece a la autora _Miss BlaBla_. Quien me ha dado la autorización de traducirla al español._

**SUMMARY**:_ Los hermanos Cullen, una famosa banda llego al colegio en Forks. Solo un deseo: Vivir una vida normal. ¿Normal significa caer en el amor?. Sobre todo cuando a una chica no le interesan quienes son en verdad...

* * *

_

**LEAN: ¬¬'**

_**~C**hicas, espero que esten bien, bueno, ¿Quieren ver una_** f****oto de 'Nate'**_? y quieren el _**Preview del cap: 14 **_de "Ma berseuce"_

_¡Pues entren al Blog!: _**http : / / denissemake. blogspot . com / **(unan los espacios, :D bye.)

**

* * *

**

**·Agresión·**

La fiesta fue entretenida para Bella, allí vio muchas personas conocidas de la farándula, otras no tanto y algunas en su misma posición. Había también, personas que se comportaban como si fueran superior a ella o a los demás, otras muy seguras de sí mismas, y algunas en guardia… como su algo fuera a suceder. Otros tantos disfrutaban de la noche como un matrimonio feliz y normal. Se alegro de que, cuando vio a los Cullen, pudo observar que, en esa familia también tenían un tío borracho que se burlaba de todo y amenizaba la fiesta con sus bromas e incoherencias. Toda una familia normal.

El único evento con relevancia para Bella, fue cuando Edward se acerco a ella a bailar. Nunca pensó que eso sucedería después de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca antier. Tal vez, había sucedido por qué Alice había sido tan enfadosa en ese aspecto, que lo había obligado a sacarla a bailar. Sin embargo, el baile fue lo más… lo más perfecto del mundo, o al menos así fue para ella.

_Jasper vino a invitar a Nate a bailar. Alice parecía encontrarlo tan normal que Bella se pregunto qué es lo que pensaba. De repente, Alice se ubico en la mesa de los Cullen, donde estaba Bella y Edward separados por un asiento que había dejado vacante Nate, donde la morena se sentó con gracia. _

_-¿Edward?.- pregunto tamborileando sus finos dedos sobre la mesa._

_-¿Hmm? _

_-¿Por qué no bailas?_

_-Mi acompañante se fue…_

_-No es la única chica en esta habitación._

_-Mmm… está bien… ¿Alice, me harías el honor de bailar esta pieza?_

_Bella, que se encontraba en la mesa, discretamente oía la conversación. Alice sonrió._

_-No.- respondió simplemente.- No estaba hablando de mí._

_Y sus ojos volvieron en dirección hacia Bella, ella también volteo, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward, quien la veía por primera vez en toda la noche._

_-Oh…_

_-Sí, Bella.- se sintió obligada a aclarar._

_-…_

_-No seas grosero.- le murmuro Alice._

_Edward finalmente se levanto y se planto frente a Bella, le propuso ir a bailar, con la mirada y el rostro, frio, duro, sin emoción alguna._

_No sabía por qué había aceptado. Tal vez la sonrisa brillante y entusiasta de Alice, y la atemorizante mirada de Edward. De todos modos, no se negó y extendió la mano, él la tomo suavemente levantándola. Se posicionaron en la pista de baile, el paso las manos por la cintura de Bella y ella, sus dos brazos alrededor de su cuello, bajando la vista, avergonzada. El también evito su mirada avergonzado… entre menos contacto visual hiciera, menos se doblegaba… sin esperar nada, la chica hablo._

_-Yo siento lo de la última noche.- murmuro.- No es que yo lo crea así… es que no pensaba con claridad __**(n/t: se refiere a eso de que los paparazis los persigan y ella salga en revistas)**_

_-Yo también lo siento._

_El bajo la mirada a la de Bella, sosteniéndola y sin dejarla ir. El no sabía porque ella se disculpaba, quería huir de ahí, pero no sabía si él quería seguir escuchándola o si era su mirada que no lo dejaba irse. Movió la cabeza y se acerco mas a ella, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, ella suspiro, cerrando sus ojos por un momento._

_-¿Bella?.- ella levanto la cabeza.- ¿porque no es más simple y somos solo nosotros dos?_

_-Yo… es mi culpa.- murmuro ella sin perder su mirada._

_El no dijo nada, probablemente pensado en lo mismo, y la canción termino en silencio. Él la soltó suavemente, dándole las gracias educadamente, y se fue a la salida con aire preocupado. Cuando Bella regreso al salón, se encontró con la mirada seria y penetrante de Nate. _

_-¿Desde hace mucho conoces a la familia Cullen?_

_-No, los conocí después de su llegada a Forks_

_-¿Sucedió algo entre Edward y tú?.- pregunto Nate sin rodeos, Bella alzo las cejas muy alto._

_-Hum… yo no… no… por supuesto._

_-Oh…_

_Y sin decir ni una palabra, la rubia se levanto y fue a reunirse con su novio fuera. Bella mantuvo su vista fija en el mantel. ¿No había pasado nada…no?... ¿Por qué dudaba?_

La velada se fue alentando. Bella no había aceptado bailar con nadie después. Ni siquiera con Emmet. A pesar de su forma fornida y gigantesca, bailaba muy bien, y hacia una excelente pareja con Rosalie… se veían prácticamente perfectos… si no es que ya habían alcanzado el término.

Edward había visto vagamente a Edward, pero él no se inmutaba, tenia claramente el rostro ensombrecido. Nate había estado alejada de Bella sin tomarle importancia a ella. Isabella, había decidido arreglar esto una vez por todas, pero antes de dar el primer paso, Edward ya no estaba, y había dejado a Nate sola en un sillón.

Ya era la tarde del día siguiente, y seguía sin saber de él.

Bella estaba humeando mentalmente y haciendo conjeturas cuando alguien toco la puerta. Will entro con una gran sonrisa plasmada en todo su rostro.

-¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo esta noche?.- pregunto.-Tengo algunos amigos de la ciudad que nos acompañaran.

-Uh… sí… porque no.

Y Bella no pudo predecir que sería el personaje con mas mala suerte que el autor pudo crear… ¿Quién iba a decir que la noche acabaría siendo un desastre?

Bella cumplió con los amigos de Will. La reunión no fue para nada interesante. Lo único que hacían era: beber, ligar a Bella, fumar, ligar a Bella, drogarse, ligar a Bella… ¡Ah… si! Y ligar a Bella. Tomaban cantidades de alcohol exuberantes, con tristes y falsas identificaciones. Bella se negaba y quedaba callada cada vez que dirigían la palabra. Al terminar de fastidiarse, incomoda, se confesó cansada.

-¿Quieres que llame un taxi?.- le pregunto Will completamente borracho.

-No, estoy bien, vi una parada de taxis cerca, iré caminando.

La idea de ir por ahí caminando sola y tan tarde le parecía inquietante de mala manera, había vivido toda su vida en Phoenix antes de ir a Forks, y eso nunca había sucedido. Como siempre tiene que suceder algo malo, a Bella le falló en sentido de orientación. Bella giro a la izquierda de la calle completamente desierta, salvo las luces de los carros que pasaban rápidamente. Se detuvo un minuto ya asustada… había caminado varias cuadras. Saco su agenda y marco el celular de Alice, que sonó tres veces en vano. A lo último, termino llamando a Edward… después de lo sucedido, no todos los días se pierde una persona en una calle oscura.

-¿Hola?.- contesto la soñolienta voz de Edward.

-¿Edward? Soy Bella, perdón que te moleste…

-¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo?

-No… estoy bien… Solo es que estoy perdida… y no encuentro la parada de taxis… quería ver si me podrías orientar.

-¿Dónde estás?, mira el nombre de la calle.

-En la avenida 4, contra Hope street, ¿Sabes dónde?

-No te muevas, ya voy por ti.

Y sin decir nada más, la llamada se corto, haciendo que Bella se quedara mirando la foto de Edward en su teléfono celular. Pasaron quince minutos y no había rastro de Edward. Bella escucho un par de risas detrás de ella, se volteo y seis hombres caminaban cayéndose.

Bella trato de alejarse de ellos, y se pego al callejón. Pero ya era demasiado tarde… la habían visto, y las palabras que decían sonaban tan vulgares… ¿opciones?: correr: imposible, de seguro se tropezaría en el segundo paso… ¿Gritar?, ¿A quién? No había nadie que pudiera auxiliarla a aquellas horas de la noche. La única opción eran las pobres clases de defensa que Charlie le había enseñado alguna vez. Los hombres estaban más cerca y la rodearon, uno la tomo del brazo. Forcejeo rudamente, y su espalda choco contra la pared, haciendo que su cabeza se estrellara y sus ojos parpadearan débilmente.

Después, los luminosos faros de un coche acelerando hacia el grupo que la tenía acorralada, suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que coche era. Los hombres que la tenían rodeada retrocedieron ante la luz y la aproximación a centímetros de ellos. El auto paró en seco, y el conductor de este salió: Edward. Bella jamás había sentido tanta felicidad como en aquel momento. La cabeza de Bella daba vueltas y no podía ver muy bien en la noche. Bella veía que algo en la mano de Edward blanqueaba. Así como los hombres estaban tensos y choqueados… Bella también trago en seco. En la mano de Edward había una pistola.

-¡Retrocedan!.- dijo visiblemente enojado.- ¡Atrás!.- ordeno de nuevo, comenzó a avanzar mientras los hombres retrocedían a tropezones… apunto a uno con el arma, haciéndolo caer al piso. El hombre levanto sus manos asustado y lloroso.- ¡Vamos Bella!.- le tendió la mano libre de pistola, y Bella se echo a correr para tomarla, posicionándose detrás de él.- Metete al coche.- le ordeno Edward. El hombre frente a él, hizo un pequeño ademan de levantarse.- ¡No te atrevas a moverte!.- dijo con rabia.-¡Creo que no quieres que yo use esto!.- dijo obviamente señalando el arma… solo quedaban tres hombres, los demás habías salido corriendo. Nadie respondió pero finalmente, Edward dejo que el hombre se levantara y huyera con los que lo habían esperado. Se metió al coche temblando.

Metió la pistola a la guantera, respiraba agitadamente y estaba rojo de ira. Presiono el acelerador, manejando a una velocidad exorbitante. Más de lo común, todavía. Era obvio que estaba tratando de calmarse, Bella no decía ni una palabra. Finalmente, Edward desapretó los dientes y habló:

-¿Te hicieron algo?

-No, llegaste a tiempo.

-¡Maldita sea Bella! ¿No puedes hacer nada por ti? ¡Como todo el mundo!

Bella no dijo nada desconcertada… ¿El había dicho… lo que creía Bella? Se hundió en el asiento aun mas, analizando las palabras de Edward.

-¿Crees que lo hice apropósito?, ¿Qué me fui con ellos porque quería?

-Disculpa… es que…. Solo pensar en lo que te pusieron hacer.- apretó el volante.

Ella coloco suavemente su mano en el antebrazo del chico.- Cálmate Edward, ya paso.- el pianista miro la mano de Bella y la posición que tenia esta, apretó las manos al volante, y acelero mas… Bella solo retiro su mano ante esa reacción. Al llegar a casa, estaciono silenciosamente el automóvil, no se bajo de este inmediatamente, cerró los ojos, bajo sus manos y recargo su cabeza en el reposacabezas. Así estuvo unos minutos, después sin decir nada, se giro hacia ella. Ahora sus ojos eran mas cálidos que antes, y sus facciones se habían suavizado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, no me han hecho nada.

-¿No entraste en shock o algo por el estilo?

-Estoy bien, gracias Edward.

La inspecciono unos instantes y luego los dos salieron del coche. La casa estaba en silencio. Todo el mundo estaba dormido, y nadie se percato de su llegada, o de la salida de Edward. Subieron a sus habitaciones y Edward la acompaño hasta la puerta de ella, no sin haber preguntado mil veces antes si quería algo, o necesitaba cualquier cosa.

-¿Segura que no necesitas nada?

-Segura… solo estoy algo cansada, quiero dormir.

-Puedes hablar conmigo… ya sabes.

-Sí, lo sé.- sonrió Bella suavemente.

-Buenas noches, entonces.

-Buenas noches.

Ella se volteo hacia la puerta, cuando se percato de algo.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué traías una pistola?

Miro a su alrededor ansioso, como si alguien los observara o pudiera escuchar de lo que hablaban. Después, se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano.

-Tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada.- dijo él, arrastrándola a la biblioteca.

-Está bien.

Estaba cansada, pero su curiosidad era más grande que su cansancio. Edward parecía tan críptico **(*)**, y en esos momentos, su cara detonaba cierto dolor.

-Es una historia bastante larga… ¿No estás muy cansada?

Ella negó, sacudiendo la cabeza y se sentó frente a él, en una de las sillas de la biblioteca, intrigada…

* * *

**1*-**_Críptico: misterioso._

_

* * *

_

**··H**ola hola, bueno... ¿Les gusto el cap? espero poder hoy dejarles un capitulo de: "_Temporada de Embrollos_" porqe tengo familia en casa, :D__

Tambien, si quieren un _**preview de Ma berseuce el capitulo: 14 y una foto de Nate**_, pueden ir al blog porque ahi la encontraran!.

Bueno, me voe ._. ¡POR FAVOR! **DEJEN RR**(: 

Denisse'**M.**_  
_


	14. Tan distante: Canción de Edward Cullen

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta hermosa saga no me pertenecen. . Son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer & respecto a la historia pertenece a la autora _Miss BlaBla_. Quien me ha dado la autorización de traducirla al español._

**SUMMARY**:_ Los hermanos Cullen, una famosa banda llego al colegio en Forks. Solo un deseo: Vivir una vida normal. ¿Normal significa caer en el amor?. Sobre todo cuando a una chica no le interesan quienes son en verdad...

* * *

_

**N/T: **porfin el tan esperado cap, espero les guste. Tambien informarles que cambie mi profile y que mi penname no es el mismo, antes: Denisse'M ahora es, D lady lemony, mañana les pongo temprano el preview en el Blog :D byebye

* * *

**Tan distante: Canción de Edward Cullen**

Edward se sentó frente a Bella en una de las sillas, esta lo miraba fijamente mientras el pasaba sus manos por el cabello dorado y rebelde, con la cabeza baja y suspirando preocupado… ¿Qué era lo que escondía Edward?, ¿Cómo un adolescente prácticamente podía portar un arma en su coche?, ¿Sus padres lo sabían?, ¿Estaban enterados de que su famoso y talentoso hijo portaba un arma?, ¿Cómo consiguió el permiso?... o mejor dicho: ¡¿De dónde saco el arma? Pasaron varios minutos en silencio… ninguno de los dos emitía sonido alguno… Hasta que Bella se decidió a hablar, y Edward elevo el rostro hacia ella y solo demostraba dolor.

-No tienes que contarme si no quieres.

-No, necesito decírselo a alguien. Guarde esto durante mucho tiempo.

Levanto la vista hacia ella, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y confió en ti.- concluyo el músico.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, tenía un ligero cosquilleo en el estomago. Si hubiera estado más cerca de él, probablemente le hubiera tomado la mano.

-Te escucho, entonces.- dijo Bella.

Otra ola de silencio permaneció en la conversación tan escasa que mantenían los dos.

-Has notado que Will y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

Bella asintió moviendo rápidamente la cabeza.

-Bueno, eso no siempre ha sido así, cuando éramos más pequeños éramos como un zapato pegado de un chicle, inseparable… ya sabes, la mierda adolescente. Todo un peligro para las familias con valores morales. Aun así, siempre nos divertíamos.

Bella sonrió levemente, a pesar de su rostro oscurecido.

-Pero una noche, Will quería ver lo que pasaba en Hollywood Boulevard por la noche.

Bella frunció el seño, dándose cuenta de que quería ir a ver prostitutas.

-Fue solo por diversión, no hicimos nada… nos salimos de la casa a escondidas y en el carro de Carlisle, bebimos un poco y nos divertimos sanamente… Cuando salimos llego un hombro arrastrando a una chica por el cabello.

Su mirada se quedo vacía, como si reviviera la escena.

-Discutieron, el hombre escupió a la chica… más bien era tan pequeña… tan solo una niña, trece o catorce años tal vez. El sujeto se enfureció más… estaba rojo de ira, temblaba y empujaba a la chica. La empezó a golpear en la cabeza, una y otra y otra vez… _la mató_.

Fue horrible, nos ocultamos porque teníamos miedo… no hicimos absolutamente nada… El hombre se fue y tuvimos que esperar… no sé, unos diez minutos tal vez. Estábamos aterrados, temblábamos por si el sujeto volvía, la niña había muerto, fui a verla, a tocarla para ver si aun respiraba. Yo quería llamar a la policía, pero Will no quiso, me convenció de que el chico regresaría y nos mataría si se enteraba que habíamos testificado contra él. Discutimos largo rato, nos golpeamos y se fue… se largo a su casa dejándome allí… Fue entonces cuando dejamos de ser amigos. Por último, cuando salí del callejón el hombre que había asesinado a la niña estaba en la acera de enfrente y me miro, empecé a correr y el corría detrás de mí, no me alcanzo, pero me grito que había visto mi rostro… que lo recordaría por siempre y yo… yo no puede… y-yo…

Junto las manos en un hueco y metió su cabeza allí, recargando sus codos en sus rodillas. Bella estaba tan sorprendida que su garganta se había secado y, ahora comprendía porque Edward solía ser cohibido. Tendría apenas unos quince años cuando sucedió aquello. Vivir con esa culpa por tanto tiempo, no es de extrañar que se sintiera inseguro incluso ahora… pero, ¿Por qué no haberle dicho nada a sus padres?... ellos siempre daban esa confianza y protección. Al parecer Edward solo había mostrado sus razones para huir. Vivir con ese trauma durante tanto tiempo, era… inexplicable.

-Me siento tan culpable… pudimos, pudimos haber ayudado a la chica… y tan solo huimos. Debimos haber salido de nuestro escondite y haberla ayudado…

-Edward, ustedes eran tan solo adolescentes, podrían haberlos lastimado.

Se sentó junto a él, y junto sus manos, se dio cuenta que Edward estaba llorando. Era extraño para Bella, ver a un chico como Edward Cullen siempre duro, fuerte y seguro estando ahora tan… desbastado. Ella frunció el seño y paso su mano por las mejillas para quitar las lagrimas que había derramado.

-Ustedes no hicieron nada.

-Pero… debí haber llamado a la policía, entonces también lo pensaba, pero la banda ya estaba formada y solo afectaría a la imagen. Se vendían los discos descomunalmente y si decía cualquier cosa todo el mundo se preguntaría que hacía en Hollywood Boulevard a esa hora de la noche. Pero esa ni siquiera pretende ser 'la más buena de las excusas'.

-No fue culpa tuya.

Ella acaricio la mejilla del muchacho con su mano, y Edward alzó la mano para sostener la de Bella en su mejilla y que no se quitara de allí. Estuvieron de nuevo en un largo silencio.

-¿Es por eso que tienes una pistola en el coche?

-Después de eso, he estado teniendo un millón de pesadillas por la noche. Mi foto se encontraba en todas las revistas, y no solo estaba implicando mi seguridad, sino también la de Emmet y Jasper, posando con fotos del grupo para las revistas. Pasó tiempo y seguía sin poder contener mi nerviosismo. Así que… después de no soportar más, le pague a un guardaespaldas para que comprara una pistola y me la entregara. Al tiempo simplemente creo que… paso… como todo pasa.

Edward volteo hacia Bella con la mirada afligida… De pronto, los ojos del chico tanto como los de Bella se fueron haciendo pesados, y ya en el inconsciente sueño, Bella lo atrajo hacia ella. Así, recostados en el sillón en el que ahora descansaban sus cuerpos, durmieron… uno contra el otro, cansados por los fantasmas del pasado que perseguían a Edward, cansados de las mentiras y de enemistad que paso ligera y por momentos.

Cuando Edward despertó a la mañana siguiente, Bella había abandonado la biblioteca. Paso una mano por su rostro recordando lo de la noche anterior. Bella de seguro no lo comprendía… ¿Y quién iba a hacerlo?... Si él había dejado que mataran a una mujer inocente. **(N/t: como Bella no despertó con él, asume que no comprende nada)**.

Se fue a su habitación y tomo una ducha. Al llegar la hora del desayuno, fue al comedor donde todos se encontraban sentados, incluyendo Bella. Edward se sentó frente a ella con la mirada baja y las mejillas coloradas, Bella estaba igual que el. Ni una palabra, ni un sonido, ni una mirada. Edward solo confirmaba sus sospechas ante esa reacción de Bella. ¿Pero cómo iba a reaccionar la chica, cuando durmió en brazos toda la noche del chico de quien estaba enamorada?. Ella extendió el brazo para tomar la mantequilla al mismo tiempo que Edward lo hacía. El asintió dándole la oportunidad a Bella de tomarla primero.

El desayuno termino. Edward se levanto y salió de la cocina. Ella espero unos minutos antes de arrancar con Edward, para no ser demasiado obvia, entonces también Bella subió las escaleras directo a las habitaciones. Antes de abrir la puerta, se veía realmente atraída a irrumpir sin llamar antes. Pero antes de poder concluir con otro pensamiento, Edward la acorralo con su cuerpo contra la puerta, con suavidad pero firmemente. Su cuerpo cubría el de ella, y su cabeza tan cerca que podía olerlo, y sentir su respiración en el rostro. Tuvo un ligero trance, pero trato de mantenerse serena.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- exigió Edward.

-¿Qu…Q-que?

Con esa pregunta se recupero totalmente.

-Es… ¿Es por lo que te dije anoche?

-¡¿Qué? ¡No!, Edward yo no los juzgo, para nada…

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?

-Nada… olvídalo.

-Dime.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…

-¿No tiene que ver con otro tipo de cosa verdad?

-No, ¡Que! No te importa, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Es algo que me puede interesar?, ¿Sobre mi?

-Si… ¡NO! Ughh! Bueno, a lo mejor.

-Así que es sobre mí.

-Agh…! Déjame sola.

Frunció el seño y trato de escapar, pero una mano firme la tomo por la cintura y la volvió a pegar a la puerta, sin quitar la mano.

-Bella.- le susurro… con la voz más suave y dulce del mundo, algo que no se podía resistir.

-Edward, déjame en paz.- suspiro, tratando de no dar un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Dime.

-No Edward.

El se acerco a ella, atrayéndola a él con la mano en la cintura y la otra la paso por su mejilla. Bella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio.

-Yo solo… pensaba…. Que…

-¿Si?

-Estaba a disgusto por lo de anoche.

De pronto, interrumpió sus caricias y dio un paso hacia atrás, Bella no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, hasta que con miedo los abrió lentamente. Edward tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo sé que fue solo como amigos, Bella.

-Entonces… ¿No dirás nada sobre lo platicado anoche?, ¿no?.- pregunto él.

-No, por supuesto que no, pero debes hablar con tus padres. Estas cargando con un peso grandísimo, Edward.

-Yo…-paso su mano por el cuello preocupado.- Probablemente tengas razón, pero… -se encogió de hombros no queriendo hablar de ello.- Mientras tanto, voy a matar al idiota de Will, ¿Por qué te dejo salir sola del bar?

-Estaba borracho y… realmente no es su culpa.

-¡Claro!, se me había olvidado cuanto aprecias la bondad de Will… ¡nada nunca es su culpa!.- gruño molesto.

Una pizca de celos también atravesó su voz.

-No… bueno, solo… no me hagas caso, somos amigos.

—_No realmente—_pensó, pues era lo único que le venía a la mente.

-Bien… ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?.

-Genial.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si…

-Viendo ese moretón no diría lo mismo.

-No importa, llegaste a tiempo.

-Si…- murmuro él, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras, no sé, algo por el estilo?

-Parece más relajante de todo lo que hemos hecho.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Créeme, Alice no lo seria para nada, es lo opuesto a paz. Te lo advierto.

Pasaron los días después de esto. Al parecer el deseo de Alice se había cumplido, y el de Rose… bueno, el de Rosalie hasta cierto punto. Allie y Rose concordaban que Bella era mucho mejor para un niño tan lindo como Edward. El plan de Rosalie marchaba perfecto, desechar a Nate de la familia lo antes posible, claro, ellas sabían que la cantante solo buscaba fortalecer su imagen saliendo con Edward.

Un día, Bella se encontraba sola en la casa… literalmente. La mayoría de la familia se encontraba en la terraza o en la piscina, divirtiéndose. Una dulce tonada llego a los oídos de Bella, increíblemente atrayente. Intrigada, Bella bajo al sótano.

Cuando más se acercaba la música se hizo más clara, hasta que la capto completamente desde el pie de la escalera… la música era… triste, dulce, hermosa… como algo dolido… una canción distante… como una canción de cuna. Y de repente, mientras Bella terminaba de bajar las escaleras, la voz de Edward sonó. La canción hablaba de amor lejano, de una 'ella'. Como una estrella que resplandece en el horizonte, como un cometa efímero al alcance del amor, alguien que ya no estaba, alguien distante. Una chica que solo existía en sueños. Alguien que aprendió a mirar detrás de la máscara y lo vio como una persona normal. La canción termino.

Edward asintió con el cabeza, al parecer satisfecho. Bella se levanto y dio un paso hacia la puerta, a Edward. Este último paso crujió con la madera, he hizo que Edward volteara hacia ella. Parecía impresionado al principio, pero rápidamente se compuso.

-No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Eh estado allí solo unos minutos.

-¿Y qué te pareció?

-Es la más bonita que he escuchado, ¿Para quién la has escrito?

-M… creo que.- el chico era tan obvio, excepto a los ojos de Bella.- no es un ella completamente… es una canción… solo. Ejem, una canción. Y no la eh escrito yo, Jasper es el que escribe la letra aquí.

-¿Por qué no la pusieron en el álbum?

-Es nueva.- mintió.

Seguro era para Nate.- pensó Bella.

Alice apareció por la puerta.

-Nate está allí. _Exige _verte.- Bella ahogo una sonrisa, Edward suspiro frustrado.

-Tengo que ir.- le dijo Edward a Bella saliendo por la puerta.

-Claro…

Todo era tan obvio. Edward no comprendía como Bella no captaba que la canción era para ella. Sobre todo por el título que quedaba grabado en las hojas que Bella miraba con atención. "Tan distante". Eso había sido y parecía ser su relación. La distancia era eso: Ella había logrado ver atreves de la máscara, y el había logrado ver atreves de sus ojos… a la chica le llamo la atención un punto de la hoja: "Canción de cuna, por Edward Cullen".

¿Por qué el chico le había mentido sobre el autor de la canción?... ¿Era otra de esas cosas que a Edward no le gustaba contar? Le había mentido… ¿Por qué? Si él era el autor de la canción.

* * *

**chicas, no aguanto la espalda** y no se como sigo escribiendo x( espero me perdonden por no subir el preview antes pero mañana domingo temprano lo subo ^^, no se cuando actualizo, pero Temporada de embrollos y vendida para ser comida mañana tambien. las quiero bye.

**.**


	15. Un paso adelante y tres atrás

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta hermosa saga no me pertenecen. . Son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer & respecto a la historia pertenece a la autora _Miss BlaBla_. Quien me ha dado la autorización de traducirla al español._

**SUMMARY**:_ Los hermanos Cullen, una famosa banda llego al colegio en Forks. Solo un deseo: Vivir una vida normal. ¿Normal significa caer en el amor?. Sobre todo cuando a una chica no le interesan quienes son en verdad...

* * *

_

**Un paso adelante y tres atrás**

-¿Tú no puedes hacer nada como todo el mundo verdad?.- sonrió Alice.- ¡Mira que enfermarse en California en vez de en Washington.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, sentándose en la cama de Bella. Dos días después. Bella había contraído un virus desagradable en la víspera de su regreso Forks. Postrada en cama, con fiebre, apenas podía caminar. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, tenia tos… sus mejillas eran las únicas que se encontraban coloradas y sus parpados se veían pesados. Carlisle tenía un diagnostico precoz acerca de su gripe… unos… tres días en cama. Los Cullen se habían visto obligados a cambiar los boletos de avión. Al principio, Bella quería irse a su casa en el estado que estaba, pero todos la habían disuadido. No solo de que la presión en el vuela le podía hacer daño, también el frio de Forks, y para el orgullo que tenía, podía contaminar a otras personas. Bajo presión permaneció en cama el resto de la noche algo aburrida.

Alice iba amenudeo a la habitación de Bella. Aunque esta última no lo admitiera, siempre mantenía la esperanza de que fuera Edward quien atravesara esa puerta. Alice se percato que Bella miraba la puerta a lo lejos, y le dijo que Edward se encontraba en San Francisco, grabando en un programa de televisión.

-¿Aun piensas en Edward, cierto?.- pregunto la duendecillo a Bella. Los pensamientos acerca de Edward se hacían cada vez más confusos a causa de la fiebre.

-Yo… mmm… si, me preguntaba cuando volvían…

-Volverán en la mañana, como acostumbran.

-Oh…

Y el tiempo transcurrió hasta la noche. Esme le llevo un poco de sopa, pero no pudo tomar ni una cucharada. Por aquello de las 9 de la noche, Jasper y Emmet llegaron directamente a la casa, a diferencia de Edward, quien se dirigió del aeropuerto a la casa de Nate. Cuando Bella se entero de esto, su mente y su cuerpo se dedicaron a mostrar otra expresión que no revelara la opresión en su pecho y las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. Después de todo, ella sabía que Edward quería a Nate. Esto no era nuevo. Aun que su relación de dos años había sido corta… tal vez quedaba ese "amor " entre ellos. Enredada en sus pensamientos, Bella dejo de escuchar la charla de Jasper y Alice y se vio envuelta en un sueño… en uno sin sueños.

Ella se despertó alrededor de la 1 de la mañana, con el chillido de su puerta abrirse. Al principio solo pensó que era obra de su imaginación, hasta que vio una silueta moverse en la oscuridad.

-¿Edward?

-¿Estas despierta?

-Desde hace un rato…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si hubiera cargado 38 toneladas.

-¿Has cargado 38 toneladas?

-Creo que no…- Bella rio junto con Edward.- ¿A qué vienes?

-Quería ver como seguías.

-¿A mitad de la noche?

-Estaba preocupado…

-No te preocupes más.

Ella se alargo un poco demasiado débil para poder sentarse por completo.

-No te esfuerces.

-¡Ya que! Esme me ha dado una sopa de pollo… y creo que he recuperado mis fuerzas—mentira—pensó Edward. El ya sabía que Bella no había podido probar bocado.

-No deberías estar aquí Edward, te contagiare.

-Es cierto, pero esperare a que vuelvas a dormirte.

-No

-Shshsh… cierra los ojos y a dormir.- Se metió a un lado de la cama, junto a ella y se arropo. Bella inmediatamente cerró los ojos y se relajo. Edward empezó a tararear una canción entre dientes, ayudando a Bella a dormirse más rápido. Acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Esa canción, la conocía muy bien… después de haber leído el titulo dos días antes…

Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, Bella se sentía un poco mejor. La fiebre había disminuido pero todavía está luchando por levantarse. Alice le llevo el desayuno a las 10 am. Hablando de todo y de nada. Bella se sentía tan incómoda al ser tratada como una princesa. Después de comer, fue Edward quien se hizo cargo y fue a sentarse junto a Bella. Llevaba un libro consigo.

-¿Qué opinas de un buen libro?

-¿Cuál has traído?

-Dirás que es un poco ridículo pero…- Edward mostro la portada que tenia con letras grandes y rusticas su titulo.

-¿Orgullo y prejuicio? ¿Los chicos también leen eso?.- pregunto Bella.

-Eso creo…- él le guiño un ojo, y la sonrisa de Bella dio iniciativa a la lectura por parte de Edward. La chica estaba tan hipnotizada por esta… que pronto se quedo dormida en el hombro de Edward.

Ella se despertó unos diez minutos más tarde en la misma posición, con una caricia en la mejilla. Se quejo un poco y abrió los ojos.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada… ¿Llevo mucho tiempo dormida?

-Diez minutos… continúe leyendo como idiota hasta que me di cuenta que estabas dormida. ¿Fue muy aburrido?

-No, claro que no.

-¿Quieres dormir?.- y se cambio de postura dispuesto a levantarse para dejarle sola.

-No, quédate.- le tomo el brazo.- es agradable no estar siempre sola.

-Muy bien. ¿Quieres que siga leyendo?

-¿Podríamos ver una película en vez del libro?

Dos días más tarde, después de una pila de películas, libros y debates con Edward, Bella se sentía mucho mejor. El se había quedado con ella todos los días, para hacerla reír, platicar y hacerla sentir mejor. Fue muy agradable ya que Alice no interrumpía. Fue como estar en una burbuja, lejos de todo lo que pueda molestar.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa Bella?.- propuso el desde la mesa del comedor.

-¿Esta tarde?

-Si

-¿No deberías ir a ver a Nate? Has pasado varios días aquí con migo y yo la ver…

Ignorando que todos los veían, Edward tomo su mano y agarro su cabello.

-Nate y yo… nosotros… ya no estamos juntos… ha roto conmigo hace dos días.

-Oh… lo siento.

Inmediatamente, los dos supieron que este tema jamás debió relucir, y miraron al piso sonrojados.

-La playa me parece bien.

Por primera vez, nadie se ofreció a acompañarlos. El último día de Bella en los Ángeles debía ser memorable. Aun que los chicos después decidieron acompañarlos.

Al llegar a la playa Bella bajo del coche.

-¡Wow! Es muy bonito.

-Vamos.- dijo tomando la mano de Bella con cuidado, un suave sonrojo se posaba en los dos.

Se sentaron en la arena caliente, era asombrosa la tranquilidad que tenían, así que Bella se acostó y cerró los ojos.

-¿Vienes al agua Bella?.- dijo Alice quitándose un blusón, dejando al descubierto un lindo traje de baño.

-No, gracias, todavía no me siento del todo bien. Me quedare aquí…- Bella volvió a echarse para atrás.

Un sueño de 10 minutos la envolvió en el abrazador calor que los golpeaba… cuando despertó una mano estaba ansiosa por tocar su mejilla… a su lado estaba Edward, tumbado en la arena con un short como traje de baño y su torso desnudo.

Bella abrió los ojos y se echo hacia atrás instintivamente. Colocando su mano para apoyarse lo suficiente para verlo. Sus ojos estaban ansiosos, y Bella aturdida. Ella se movió de nuevo zafándose pero una mano en el hombro la detuvo.

-Espera.

Y un segundo después, aplasto su boca sobre la de ella, en un beso torpe pero fantástico. Bella nunca había tenido que lidiar con un sentimiento parecido, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, la sangre latía en las sienes. Los labios del cantante saboreaban los de Bella dulcemente, uno tras otro. Como si danzaran, paso una mano por su mejilla y Bella paso sus dos brazos por el cabello de Bella atrayéndolo a ella. Lo había estado pensando por tanto tiempo… que le parecía una escena irreal, como si fuera narrado en tercera persona y ella fuera la turista que veía al cantante y a una chica besarse en la playa.

Entonces, la magia desapareció cuando Edward cortó el beso y sonrió un poco tomando aire, descanso su frente sobre la de Bella, quien permanecía aun tendida en la arena.

-Wow... -murmuró simplemente sin apartar los ojos.

-Eso fue…- dijo Bella sin poder pronunciar las palabras exactas. Listos para recibir un nuevo beso, ella cerró los ojos y el poso de nuevo sus labios en los de Bella. El corazón de ambos latía a una velocidad desgarradora. Esta felicidad no duro mucho, pues Emmet había gritado a unos diez metros de ahí "Paparazzi"

-Otro maldito paparazzi.- dijo Alice quien estaba con Jasper en el agua.

Al oír esto, Bella se levanto como resorte empujando a Bella y volteando a ver a Emmet… que efectivamente tenia la mirada puesta en un hombre con gorra que portaba una cámara profesional…

El pensamiento que tuvo Edward cruzo al mismo tiempo por la cabeza de Bella: _"Primera plana"

* * *

_

_Hay hay hay, pues aqui tienen el cap 15, les informo que solo queda un capitulo para que se termine Ma Berseuce, el cual es el 16 y espero subir el proximo sabadito, depende de sus reviews._** TAMBIEN LES INVITO A LEER "TEMPORADA DE EMBROLLOS"**_ esta muy buena, enserio... no se arrepentiran. _**PORFAVOR! dejenme rr. si? gracias **_:D eso depende de la rapidez con la que actualice. _

_**D**.**l**ady** l**emony.  
_


	16. This is the end

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta hermosa saga no me pertenecen. . Son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer & respecto a la historia pertenece a la autora _Miss BlaBla_. Quien me ha dado la autorización de traducirla al español._

**SUMMARY**:_ Los hermanos Cullen, una famosa banda llego al colegio en Forks. Solo un deseo: Vivir una vida normal. ¿Normal significa caer en el amor?. Sobre todo cuando a una chica no le interesan quienes son en verdad...

* * *

_

**-THIS IS THE END-**

Bella estaba a punto de tomar su avión con Esme y Carlisle Cullen, las vacaciones habían terminado y los remordimientos la consumían dolorosamente. La forma en que había tratado a Edward después del encuentro con los paparazzi había sido todo menos agradable. Ella se había apartado de él y como si fuera muy normal lo ignoro durante toda la noche. Y cuando intento hablar con él, siempre había una persona oportuna—Emmet—que los interrumpía. Edward no era un chico malo, no se merecía ese trato e Isabella estaba más que consiente de ello. Solo… ella… ella solo no quería ser una chica más, con la cual saliera en las revistas y al día siguiente estuviera besándose con otra. Ese era el temor de Bella _ser utilizada_ y que todo el mundo se enterara de ello. La verdad golpeaba a Bella como si te dieran una cachetada, la más dolorosa de tu vida. Edward no quería eso. El se sentía solo, quería a la única chica que no estaba a sus pies.

En el avión, Esme saco los pensamientos más profundos de Bella… era tan amable, a pesar de que la chica se portaba tan mal con su hijo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?

-Si… supongo que estoy un poco triste por salir de Los Ángeles.- sonrió suavemente.- Gracias de nuevo por invitarme.

-Ha sido un placer… creaste una atmosfera de tranquilidad y felicidad en casa, raramente veo a los chicos comportarse así.- Bella no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¿Pe..p-perdón?

-¿Sabes Bella? es muy difícil para ellos hacer amigos que los tomen enserio y no sean unos interesados.

-Me lo imagino.

-Creo que desde que hacen música… no he visto a Edward tan feliz.

Sorprendida, Isabella se giro a Esme, impulsándola a continuar con una sonrisa.

-Tú sabes Bella… no estoy acostumbrada a hablar de la vida de los chicos… pero desde que tu entraste a la vida de mi hijo, has hecho algo muy bueno por él. Incluso empezó a escribir canciones desde que se conocen. La fama no aflora en Edward, a él no le gusta eso. Él lo hizo por Jasper y Emmet, quienes se desvivían por cumplir su sueño, e incluso si él no comenta de eso… todo el mundo se da cuenta.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio. Dejando un largo momento para pensar… Bella sabía algunas cosas de las que había dicho Esme, otras que jamás pudo haber imaginado.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Bella? La respuesta quedaría entre nosotras, tienes mi palabra.

-Por supuesto Esme.

-¿Te gusta mi hijo?

Bella miro a Esme con los ojos en blanco, más abiertos de lo normal. Busco en el rostro de su acompañante algún dejo de broma, que le permitiera comprobar que estaba mintiendo, pero en el rostro de Esme no había nada. Bella se había ruborizado.

-Bueno… si. Me gusta mucho… pero hay otras cosas que no entran al juego.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como… mmm… yo no sé en realidad lo que él siente por mí. Me he dado cuenta, o tal vez sean alucinaciones mías… pero creo que le gusto un poco… pero… ¿Por qué? Mmm… quiero decir, yo soy normal…_ insignificante_… Y entonces… todo eso acerca de ser celebridad está bien, pero no sé cómo decirlo, no me gusta del todo.

-Ya veo… ¿Y has hablado con él?

Bella sacudió la cabeza disgustada. No se atrevía a decir que no quería hacerlo. Haber besado a Edward había sido un error, por lo menos bajo los reflectores de un paparazzi.

-Es una lástima, porque estoy bastante segura que significas mucho para él.

Esme dijo que ya no había nada que decir, todo se sabía. Dejo que Bella y sus pensamientos se aclararan hasta el aterrizaje. Incluso, cuando estaban en el coche camino a Forks tampoco dijo nada, absorta en sus pensamientos. Nadie le hizo una pregunta, ni siquiera su padre. Bella fue a la cama fingiendo estar agotada. Durmió muy poco esa noche, estaba molesta. Edward estaba formando parte de su vida… y ¿Por qué no decirlo? De sus pensamientos noche y día. Ella lo amaba, de esto estaba segura… pero era realmente difícil para ella aceptar una relación con un chico así. Más allá de la celebridad… de estar con un ser tan perfecto, tanto física como mentalmente, era un reto difícil de superar.

Al día siguiente se quedó en pijama todo el día, la decisión de no lavar hasta justo antes del regreso de su padre a las 5:00 pm, la tomo solo para estar ocupada en algo mientras él estuviera en casa. Ella no había llorado pero estaba triste… incapaz de hacer nada con el estado de ánimo que presentaba. Su padre finalmente llego a casa cerca de las 5:30 pm y llamo desde la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Ven a ver.

Ella suspiro y se levanto del sofá para llegar al vestíbulo.

-Mira a quien he traído.- dijo entusiasta.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a un Edward mejor que nunca, dejando a Bella totalmente estática. El llevaba un sweater gris con cuello "V" y unos vaqueros negros que le sentaban a la perfección. Sus Ray-Ban* en la parte superior de la cabeza. Tenía el cabello revuelto y sus manos en sus bolsillos… tenía un aire despreocupado, aunque realmente no fuera así por dentro. Parecía un niño atrapado cuando se mordió el labio y miro a Bella a los ojos, un niño atrapado y triste.

-Hola Bella.

-Pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tú no…

-Tome un vuelo justo después del tuyo.- hablo rápidamente.

Ella lo observo asombrada. Después de asimilarlo un poco y ya que su cerebro regreso a la tierra voltio a ver a su padre. Edward se percato y la jalo hasta la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Un suspiro frustrado de Charlie se oyó en la sala.

-¿Has volado hasta aquí, solo para venir a hablar conmigo?

-El teléfono existe.

Yo…- estaba avergonzado.- lo que vengo a decirte no pudo haber sido por teléfono, tengo que decírtelo a la cara.

-Las vacaciones se terminan en tres semanas.

-No podía esperar tanto tiempo.

Ella suspiro y se cruzo de brazos incitando a Edward a hablar de "buena" gana. Un largo silencio los recorrió después de esto, ella se estaba impacientando hasta que Edward comenzó a hablar.

-Este… no es fácil de decir. Bueno. Primero que nada tengo que empezar bien… toma.- le extendió un Cd.- la primera canción es para expresar todo lo que siento por ti… ya sabes, lo que no puedo decir en palabras.

Se dio la vuelta y se paso la mano por el cabello, de nuevo quedo frente a Bella, esta última no entendía nada.

-Estoy loco por ti Bella…- dijo el muy bajito.- No puedo estar sin verte, sin tocarte… sin tu amor. Siento cosas que nunca había sentido… y yo.- se volvió hacia ella.- Pensé que yo también te gustaba pero… después actuabas extraño y no sabía qué hacer ni cómo tratarte. ¡Estoy al borde del colapso! No puedo dormir, me he puesto a escribir para liberarme a mí mismo pero no funciona. Y… están tan lejos… yo… no sé a quién recurrir.

Dejó un momento de suspenso y atónito observaba el rostro de Bella. Ella estaba petrificada y no estaba segura de que no era un sueño extraño que la dejaría otra vez terriblemente sola y desorientada. Pero no, su conciencia le decía que era la realidad.

-Así que dime, Bella.-añadió rápidamente, acercándose y tomando sus manos entre las suyas.-Dime si tengo esperanza, si tenemos la oportunidad o si, en cambio, me rindo.- Dada su falta de reacción, continuó, consciente de jugar sus cartas.- Te aseguro que si me dejas te amaré, no te arrepentirás. Te lo ruego.-dijo después de un momento.- ¿Bella?

-Yo...-dijo por fin susurro.- yo...-Ella negó con la cabeza, de repente entró en pánico. -Es... va demasiado rápido... yo no entiendo nada.- Hay tantas cosas... No puedo... -ella tartamudeó terriblemente.

El dejo las manos de Bella caer lentamente, volteo hacia la izquierda conteniendo las lágrimas que se agazapaban en sus ojos. Salió de la cocina rápidamente, sin decirle siquiera un "Adiós" al sheriff. Salió disparado en su auto, tratando de salir de la dolorosa humillación que acababa de protagonizar.

Bella estaba recargada en la encimera de la cocina tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden, de nuevo.

-¿Qué paso Bella?.- pregunto su padre entrando a la cocina.

-Nada… no… no te preocupes.

Bella subió a su habitación todavía en un estado de shock, puso el disco que aun tenía en la mano y se sentó en su cama. La canción empezó a sonar como una suave melodía. Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente de golpe, la risa de Edward, su andar, sus dientes blancos y su cabello broncíneo, sus ojos, su voz, su olor… su comportamiento, su dignidad, su orgullo, su tolerancia, sus besos… su amor.

-Soy una estúpida.- dijo para ella misma de repente. Se levanto y tomo las llaves de su camioneta de la mesita de noche, bajo las escaleras increíblemente rápido sin caerse o trastabillar en el camino, le grito a su padre que regresaba al anochecer. Bella condujo hasta la casa de los Cullen en el bosque.

-Debo ver a Edward.- le dice rápidamente a Esme cuando esta abre la puerta.

-Creía que estaba contigo.

Ella se despidió rápidamente de la madre de Edward antes de meterse al coche de nuevo. Antes de salir a la carretera, pensaba en distintas partes donde se podría encontrar Edward, y un recuerdo inmediato inundo su mente:

_Me gusta venir aquí, puedo reflexionar en paz y ponen una música de fondo muy tranquila_.

¡El café, Edward había dicho que le gustaba ir allí. Bella se tranquilizo cuando al llegar a este, el coche de Edward se encontraba estacionado frente al local. El chico iba saliendo del café, y en cuanto Bella bajo del coche, grandes gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, llovía tristemente en Forks.

-¿Bella?.- murmuro sorprendido.

-Cállate.- dijo Bella, frunciendo el ceño.

Él había retrocedido en sorpresa y luego levantó una ceja y asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy enamorada de ti hace semanas. Y tú… ¡¿No lo has visto? ¡¿Qué debería responderte? Tu tampoco habías demostrado nada… estabas tan cerrado, y luego Nate… - Edward quería decir algo pero lo interrumpió poniéndole una mano en la boca.- Estoy hablando yo… y… yo no puedo dejar de verte… te necesito, y no es solo no estar segura de lo que siento ¡Porque lo estoy! ¡Estoy segura de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora! Es solo que no puedo soportar estar bajo el lente de la prensa, los reflectores y todo eso… es para mí algo agobiante.

-Esas son puras cosas triviales Bella.

-Lo que sea.- dijo con un movimiento de su mano, restándole importancia.- Lo que me has dicho hace rato en la cocina me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas Edward. Yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para huir de esto, yo no puedo dejar de amarte.

Él empezó a sonreír, incluso dio un paso hacia ella con timidez, y su mano toco suavemente la mejilla colorada de vergüenza de Bella.

-Pensé que tu silencio significaba que no sentías lo mismo por mí.- dijo con sus labios besando la frente de ella.

-Lo siento… lamento no haberlo explicado antes. Tu canción es hermosa.

-Tú ya la habías escuchado ¿no? ¿La vez que entraste en la habitación del piano?...

-Sí, pero no sabía que la habías escrito pensando en mi.- Isabella tenía la cara tan roja que respiro hondo.- Es tan…

-Te amo Bella.- le corto con ternura.

-También te amo.- respondió tras un momento de sorpresa y duda.

Ella se sonrojo, desacostumbrada a hablar de sus emociones. Él sonrió aún más ampliamente y feliz y llevo sus labios a los de ella. Y les puedo asegurar que ese beso… fue el primero de muchos más.

**FIN**

* * *

***RAY-BAN**: MARCA DE LENTES.

* * *

**BUENO CHICAS**_!_ pues asi como dice el titulo este es el final, estoy muy contenta por todos los rr que han dejado... en verdad estoy orgullosa de todas ustedes... el camino fue largo, lo admito,pero aqui estamos terminamos lo que el primero de Mayo de este mismo año, empece con felicidad. Se sintio realmente extraño pulsar el boton que completaaba la historia... enserio si. Estoy muy feliz de traerles el fin. MUCHAS & digo esto porque cuando la primera vez que lei esta historia en frances me pregunte ¿Por que termina asi?

* * *

aqui vamos a leer lo que nos dijo la autora:GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS por todos los reviews que me brindaron, y por molestarce en leer mis cosas. ¿Qué haria sin ustedes chicos? seguro todos ustedes son adorables y merecen todo. Bueno, yo sé que el final es bastante melodramático, pero lo que se escribe asi sobre todo para mí me encanto, me gustaría haberlo hecho mas meloso. Besos a todos.

* * *

Bueno, por mi parte es todo. De nuevo, gracias por acompañarme en esta traduccion, terminare de adaptar temporada de embrollos y vere en que otra traduccion o adaptacion me adentro. Espero lleguen sus alertas para que vean que historia nueva podre subir. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**D**_. lady lemony_


End file.
